Steamy Negotations
by LoLGoau
Summary: The life and trails of a negotiator are not as easy as everyone thinks as Karma finds herself overworked and Unfortunately for her, she cannot retire just yet as she has one final .. but will it be her last or her best? Skins used: Gentleman Cho'Gath and Traditional
1. Chapter 1: Chocolate Diplomacy

_**Author's Note**_

_Hmm. I think HoneyBadgerDC has gotten me hooked on this kind of note. Anyway, here is another odd lemon, the goal simply to pair two of my favorite champions together. Just a warning however: There will be a second part of this and this story, if I am not banned or asked to remove it, will be my kinkiest work yet and some people may not like it due to the scenes, characters' personalities, and... whatever else.  
_

_Anyway, I hope everyone who enjoys this will enjoy it. Special thanks to HoneyBadgerDC for his help on this and several sites I looked up._

_Also, I am holding a contest for who can draw the best Cho'Gath and Karma picture for this story's image. The winner will receive 5000 RP, if they play LoL, or we can work something out through PMs. For more details please PM me. __The contest ends September 29, and the picture cannot be hentai.  
_

_Without further ado, Cho'Gath and Karma in **Chocolate**** Diplomacy**_.

* * *

Exhaustion and weariness were beginning to settle in on a tired Ionian elder, and why shouldn't it? She had had little sleep the night before, had only been able to grab a few bites of food throughout the day, her eyes hurt from all of the documents she had read, and her wrist felt like it had been broken due to all of the papers she had written and signed.

To her displeasure, she still had one more appointment before she was through with the day. Thankfully, it was only attending a dinner party from an anonymous host. If it was any other day, she would have declined from suspicion of underhanded play, but she was so tired from the day she almost welcomed such threats.

For some reason, she recognized the handwriting, though she could not place neither the name nor face. She did however feel that it was not a trap made by a Noxian assassin or one of the Order of the Shadow ninjas.

And yet, she could not explain the sense of danger she felt within herself. It was like her gut was telling her to stay home, but she refused to do so. After all, this was just another negotiation she had to fulfill, hopefully her last one for the day.

Carefully, she read over the address, once more feeling that she recognized it but unable to put to mind where she had last seen it.

When she finished her analysis, she began to dress herself up in a garb of black and white, partly to signify her following of balance and peace and partly because she felt it most appropriate for such an invitation.

Her garb consisted of black thigh high leather boots, a black skintight jumpsuit with short stockings that covered her thighs and shoulders, a black and white toga-like coat with beautiful red rubies embedded into the fabric, and a sash wrapped around her waist to hold her coat closed. She also had a four-pointed star-shaped hair pin with another ruby embedded into its center pinned onto the center of forehead. Finally, she wore a three-band hairband in her hair which held in the artificial red strands of her hair.

While she was not usually one for such things, she quite enjoyed her home village's traditional elder garments, even if it did require the fake strands of hair. She would remove them once the night was over, but she had been complimented several times on how beautiful she appeared in this style of garments and so chose to add them anyway.

When finished, she looked at herself in her mirror, the large, six-foot mirror with emerald green dragon frames revealing her reflection in perfect, untarnished vision.

Satisfied with her appearance, she smiled to herself before beginning to make her way out of her room. She locked the door behind herself, and then began to walk the familiar halls of the Institution of War. It was late, and so she was not surprised to see that there were no others in the halls. Despite the quiet, she did not find it creepy or threatening at all as she walked by herself.

Along the way, not meeting a soul as she walked, she let out a tired yawn. Even if she was looking forward to this late night dinner invitation, she hoped that she would not seem rude to her host for being so tired.

Still, there was that gut feeling of danger, but the promise of food kept her from heeding it. If there was danger, she would subdue it. It had not been the first time, and she knew it would not be the last. Time and again she had proved to assassins of both Noxus and the Order of the Shadow that she would not be defeated by such cowardly attempts on her life, and she felt confident in her abilities to defend herself here.

As she left the Institution of War, she looked over her invitation once more, and then started away from the place of war prevention. As she walked, she began to meet people, mostly guards and summoners, but they were few in number. Some of them greeted her with a wave or wink, but their faces all showed the seriousness of their duties.

What those duties were, she felt that she knew, and those were the reasons for her gut feelings.

The guards and summoners made no move to stop her or talk to her though, so she continued, feeling a little less sure of this invitation. Now it was not just the gut feeling of danger, but her mind's unease about the unknown.

Finally, she came to the end of the path, her destination in sight. She stopped as she looked up at the mansion before her, and then her breath stopped.

Finally, she knew why her gut had been warning her of danger, why there were only guards and summoners around, and why she felt that the writing of the letter and address of the invitation all seemed familiar to her.

Before her was the home of the Terror of the Void itself: Cho'Gath.

She had heard and seen that the Voidborn alien had become more cultured and civilized with the world of Runeterra, but she was still unsure of whether or not the creature could be trusted as a full citizen of the world.

Now here she was, standing at his door step in the middle of the night.

Before she could turn to leave, the door's knob turned and the ornately carved and decorated oak wood door opened. She held her breath as she watched the Terror of the Void appear before her, fearful that she would have to fight for her life. Just barely fitting within the door's eight foot frame stood the monstrous alien creature known as Cho'Gath, his back two claws unable to fit through without being bend backwards or forwards.

He was dressed in an extra-large black tuxedo with the sleeves torn off at the shoulders and another pair of arm holes torn open halfway down, a pair of matching black and also torn trouser pants that covered his… she truly did not know what to call them given his anatomy, and a pair of tailor-made buckle shoes that wrapped around most of his feet, save for the talons or claws. Silver cufflinks with golden buttons decorated his wrists and matched his elegantly crafted golden monocle and chain that connected to his tuxedo's collar via a fine chain. Finally, he wore a black top hat, which only enhanced his regal bearing.

His sharp-toothed maw of teeth curled into a ghastly and terrifying snarl as he looked down at her petite, weak form. She found it hard to draw a breath as she stared into that terrifying maw of his. And then he spoke.

"Ah, Madam Karma, so good to see you, and I must say you honor me for accepting my humble invitation. Please, come in out of the cold night. Dinner is almost ready, and the appetizers are simply to die for." He said with a pleasant and pleased voice.

Karma was taken aback by his tone and his genuine pleased expression. Did he really think she would not have accepted? Well, then again he did not put his name on the invitation, which would have made her decision on whether or not to accept clear. After all, she felt that she would rather attend a party with Syndra and Zed.

She glanced to her left and saw a guard speaking to a summoner, both of them turning their heads toward her and the Voidborn now and again, and then glanced to her right and saw a door into one of the guardhouses. At least she felt safe knowing that there were ways for her to escape and plenty of help in case things turned ugly, something she was sure would happen.

When she looked back toward her host, having to look up to meet his face, she saw that he had moved out of the way of the door, his right two arms extended in welcoming into the large mansion, and his left arms holding open the door for her. That curved snarl was still on his face, his sharp teeth and fangs bared, and looking right out her with his large, yellow eyes. She could tell there was anticipation in those large eyes.

Karma swallowed past the lump in her throat before speaking. "Sir Cho'Gath, while I am honored to have been invited to your humble home, I must politely decline." She said. She saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes, and disappointment. "I have other appointments tomorrow that I must be up early for, and I would feel terrible to ask for a room for the night." She added, hoping that would ease his thoughts.

Instead, the Voidborn's snarl grew, causing her heart to skip a beat as he stared down at her. "Ah, worry not Madam, for I have had a room already set up for you. If you wish, I will show you to it so that you may see it yourself, to ensure it is to your most acceptable accommodations, before I lead you toward the dining room." He said.

Karma mentally frowned, thinking to herself that there was no way to escape without making herself seem rude. If there was another way, she was too tired and hungry to think of it.

Speaking of hunger, she was beginning to smell a heavenly aroma of various different foods. The scents alone were making her mouth water, forcing her to swallow the building saliva, and causing her stomach to grumble in pleas at the promise of a bounty of food.

Finally, she took a calming breath and forced herself to smile. "Thank you, Sir Cho'Gath, but I trust your words of hospitality." She said, and then stepped through the threshold and into the mansion.

Cho'Gath waited until she entered the large, spacious, and semi-lit room. "Please Madam, you may refer to me as Cho'Gath, as we are acquaintances and comrades on the Fields of Justice, as well as members of the League of Legends." He says as he closes the door… and blocking Karma's chances of an easy escape.

The Enlightened One stepped into the center of the room, finding it much more comfortable than the cold outside of the mansion, but that did not stop the chills of fear running along her spine.

From her perspective, she could see the room was very large, but not as large as many of the mansions she had been to in her life. Despite him being much larger than many she had met, the Voidborn seemed to prefer standard sized accommodations, though many of the furnishings seemed to have been custom made for his size.

The floor of the room was decorated in richly colored carpeting that gave her footsteps a light feeling as though she were on soft grass. There were two grand staircases with railings of smooth, polished wood to either side of her, both leading up to a second floor. She could see the same railings of smooth wood, but nothing beyond given the lack of lighting.

Along the walls she could tell there were frames that held either paintings or tapestries on the walls. She was once more unable to tell what they were of due to the lack of lighting. What she could see were stands of polished wood and marble that either held valuable and expensive vases, some other item, or were empty. Some of the vases she could tell were of Ionian, Noxian, and Demacian origin, but others she could not, though they filled her with feelings of terror and fear.

She startled when she heard something from behind, and then turned to see Cho'Gath walk past her and toward one of the rooms to the side. "Follow me to the dining hall. Forgive me if I am rude with this comment, but I could hear your stomach grumbling from outside." He said.

Karma felt her cheeks redden and warm, and then she turned to see the back of Cho'Gath's tuxedo, the coattail of his suit curled up above his concealed legs. She was relieved to know that he could not see her blush, but then began to calm herself and regain her composure. When she did, she spoke in her causal tone. "Negotiating with Noxian leaders and the Institution summoners have been taxing today. I was unable to secure myself a full course meal." She admitted as she tried to tighten the rumbling knot in her stomach and weaken the sound.

She heard the Voidborn hum in acknowledgement. "You poor creature, you should have taken time out to at least have a large lunch. Just think of your health." He stated as he led her toward the dining hall, the smells of the aromas growing stronger and stronger. "And you need not worry about proper manners. I too have gone long periods of time without food and thus understand how and why one would resort to eating like an animal. Besides, I normally gorge myself and feast as I please at such dinners as the ones I host." He said and then chuckled to himself.

"Thank you." She said. Her tone was slightly brighter as she smiled at his little joke. She had seen and felt him rip apart his fellow champions on the Fields of Justice, which were both terrifying and horrifically painful. She had never heard of him killing and eating anyone outside of those matches, but then she did not know for sure.

For all she knew, he could be as unstable as Mundo.

She continued to follow him, though by this point she could have followed the scents and aromas at this point, as he made small talk with her. Through these talks she found out that he had been keeping up with many of the more legal and diplomatic subjects of Runeterra, with the conflicts of Ionia and Noxus being his favorites. She was impressed by his knowledge of the current events, but she also found it slightly creepy to know that he was an alien from an unknown world and that he knew so much of her homeland.

However, she found it interesting that he was treating her with the utmost respect, more so than many of the diplomats she had spoken to earlier in the day. He did not comment on her physical appearance, but he did say that she looked grant in her choice of dress, something people rarely did and most preferred her other garbs, or more revealing ones. He also complimented her on her crusades and leadership and spoke only good things about those she led.

Karma's initial thoughts of this dinner were quickly replaced by a sense of pride both in herself and those she represented. The last time she had felt this much pride in herself was when she had negotiated the release of one village from a brutal Noxian commander, liberating the people without one life, Ionian or Noxian, being lost to bloodshed.

Silently, she wished all of her appointments had been like this.

"Ah, here we are." Cho'Gath said, bringing her out of her train of thought.

Karma, now smiling and without appearing fearful despite who her host was and how far they had walked from the exit, stopped as she watched him walk around the large table of food. Her smile grew as she looked at the large, ten foot by three foot table.

When Cho'Gath sat down at the far end of the table, he gestured to the chair at the other end. "Please have a seat. While these are only the appetizers, I can assure you that the main dishes will be brought out shortly." He informed her.

She looked back toward him, and then to the chair at the end opposite him. She slowly took her seat, which had been pulled out already, and then startled when she felt the chair move. She looked down to see a large voidling, about two and a half feet tall, pushing her chair up, and then skittered away. She looked toward Cho'Gath with a questioning expression.

The Voidborn's snarl grew. "I do have other servants, human and yordle, but they have all retired for the night. Thankfully, Malzahar was nice enough to provide me with these voidlings to fill in the positions of servants." He said in answer to her unspoken question.

As though to prove his answer, a voidling, standing on its hind legs, approached her with a pitcher of some kind and climbed up onto the table, holding the pitcher by its handle with one claw as it climbed with the other three. The voidling then poured out a small amount of red wine into her glass, roughly filling it an eighth of the way.

Karma looked between the voidling and the crystal wine glass for a few seconds, and then reluctantly reached for the expensive wine glass. Slowly and carefully, she raised the glass to her lips and downed a small amount of liquid. When she did, she was surprised to find that it was good, and completely unlike any wine she had tasted before.

"Do not fret, Madam Karma." She heard Cho'Gath say, and turned her head to him. Despite the distance, she could still hear him quite clearly. "There will be no drunken antics going on tonight as this wine is made from a non-alcoholic recipe. You and I will not become intoxicated, but we may become a little buzzed." He informed her with a large snarl.

Karma slowly nodded her head, her fears of her host showing once more.

Cho'Gath's snarl turned downward as he looked at her. "If I may be so bond as to ask, is there a problem? I can tell that you are afraid of me for one reason or another." He asked.

The Ionian woman began to shake her head, but then stopped. She turned her head away from him, a hint of shame showed in her eyes before she turned away, and spoke softly but loud enough for him to hear her. "It's your snarl." She said, naming only one of the things about him that made her fear uneasy about the night.

There was silence, and then he began to laugh. Curious, she looked up at him to see him laughing and only just keeping himself in his chair. "My snarl is what has you upset? Oh my goodness!" He laughed.

Karma narrowed her eyes toward him. "What is so funny?" She demanded. While she was relieved that her comment had not angered him, she was upset to see him laughing at her.

After a few more fits of laughter, the Terror of the Void ceased laughing. He chuckled a few more times before speaking in a calmer manner. "My dear, I have not been snarling at all, but smiling." He said, and then straightened himself in his chair. He held up his glass, tapped it twice with his talon, and looked to her as a voidling climbed up the table with a second pitcher of wine. "You see, due to my facial structure, I am unable to smile like you and your kind." He explained.

Karma frowned, looked away from him, and then turned her head away from him. "I… I'm sorry. I thought…" She began to say, but stopped.

Cho'Gath raised an… eyebrow? "You thought this was some kind of nefarious plot to lure you here so that I could devour you?" He questioned her as the voidling poured him a full glass of red wine.

Without looking up at him, she nodded her head. She still did not know if he would not, but she was afraid of lying to him.

Cho'Gath chuckled to himself for a moment. "No no no, dear one. I invited you to this dinner party as a way of thanking you for all of your hard work in keeping the peace in this world of Runeterra. Please, go ahead and have something to eat." He said, and then gestured toward the food before her.

She looked up from the floor at the food, but did not speak.

Cho'Gath took a sip of his wine, holding the hard glass in his lower left claw. "I was unaware of what kinds of food you preferred, so I had my best chef prepare many different dishes." He said, and then began to name off the dishes as two more voidlings climbed onto the table, one serving Cho'Gath and the other serving Karma. "King crab cakes, jalapeno poppers, guacamole, fresh and cooked caviar, shell-free shrimp cocktail, tandoori chicken skewers, puffer fish sushi- Oh, I do love puffer fish, would you please… Thank you Walson." He named as he pointed out appetizers he wanted his voidling server to get for him.

Karma, while she did not speak, accepted one of everything as her voidling brought the food to her. She found it odd that the insectoid creatures would be lowered to such tasks, but then again they always seemed like worker drones when Malzahar used them in the League matches.

Curious, and wanting to stop the pain in her stomach, she picked up her king crab cake. She examined it for a moment, found it in a cupcake packaging, and carefully peeled it off the warm paper. She brought the small pastry of bread, crab, and seasoning to her lips, and took a small bite… and then quickly devoured the cake.

As she tried to swallow it, her tongue sending waves of joy to her brain as her taste buds became stimulated, she began to choke. She brought her hands to her mouth, coughing slightly, and tried to dislodge the food from her esophagus.

A squeak brought her attention to her voidling server. She looked down to see it holding up her glass, now full of wine, in both of its little claws.

She quickly took the glass in both of her hand and greedily downed the sweet, semi-alcoholic red wine.

When she finished, she brought her left hand to her mouth, her right holding the glass, and coughed violently, breathing heavily in between coughs as she tried to regain her composure.

After nearly a minute of nonstop coughing, she began to breathe easier.

"I know I said you could eat freely, but you must be careful that you do not choke yourself." Cho'Gath politely told her, his smiling snarl back on his monstrous face. "Are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern.

Karma looked at him and nodded. "Ye- yes. Thank you for asking." She said; her voice still a little hoarse. She held her glass up to the little voidling and thanked it when it filled her glass again, and then took a small drink of it, a small red outline on her upper lip. She put the glass back down and turned to face him. "If I may, who is your chef?" She questioned.

The Voidborn's snarl grew a little, and then he picked up a piece of his puffer fish sushi. "A chubby fellow by the name Goose, or Gus I believe. He is normally a member of Miss Sarah Fortune's pirate crew, but I spoke with the lady and convinced her to allow me to borrow the man's culinary skills for tonight." He said, and then extended his tongue toward the piece of fish. The red, slightly orange, appendage wrapped around the square food, and then recoiled back into his mouth. "For a human, he is quite skilled in his craft. When the Void opens up, and if he is still alive, I simply must recruit him as my personal chef." He said, using his causal, ideal chat voice.

Karma frowned at this. "Are you serious?" She asked, her voice almost a gasp.

Cho'Gath looked at her, and then frowned as well. "Am I serious about what? Recruiting the human?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I meant about the Void." She said.

The Voidborn, his right hand holding his glass and his left reaching for another piece of sushi, paused. He placed his glass down and retracted his other clawed hand before leaning back in his chair. "The Void will open up and the rest of my kind will flood into Runeterra, that is certain, but those of us here already, myself and the two others, will have first pick of our spoils and slaves." He said, his right claw-like hand and back claw waving as he spoke. "Given this, I intend to make sure that man, the pirate chef, and a few of the others of the League are reserved for me." He said.

Karma only stared at him, shocked and terrified, for nearly a minute.

He looked back to her and gestured with his upper claw. "But that is not for some time. Please, go ahead and eat." He said, and then went back to eating himself.

Her hunger forgotten, Karma pushed herself up from her chair and slammed her palms down onto the table. "Why!? Why would you allow that to happen!?" She demanded.

Cho'Gath did not stop eating, but shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "It is not my place to decide or allow. There are others above me who have already set things into motion, and nothing can be done but wait for the beginning of the end." He said nonchantly.

Karma did not settle down, but grew more furious. "Is there nothing you can do!?" She asked.

"Of course there is." He said. Her aggressive posture faltered. "I could inform the people of this world what to expect, weaknesses of my kind, and where to expect the rips to appear. However, that would mean I forfeit all of the promises and ties I have made and become an enemy to my own kind. Personally, I much prefer my chances with my kind." He added.

Karma took a deep, calming breath, and then sat back down in her seat. "If I may," she began, picking up her jalapeno popper wrap. "What exactly have you been promised?" She asked before placing the wrap into her mouth. Once more, her taste buds were stimulated by the wonderful flavors of the expertly prepared food, but she maintained her composure and instead chewed it slowly to savor every bite.

Cho'Gath shook his head at her. "I am sorry Madam, I truly am, but this is one negotiation you cannot win." He said, continuing to eat his food, now eating one of the tandoori chicken skewers by pulling off the succulent grilled meat with his tongue.

Karma smiled what most would call a seductive smile; she was in her element. "If you will have all of this anyway, why not say?" She asked. With a delicate touch, she stroked her voidling's head and turned its head toward a dish of what she assumed was a dish called meatball nirvana.

Cho'Gath chuckled in response. "Very well my dear, I will accept your accept this challenge of yours until I grow bored of it, but do not be surprised by the outcome." He said, and then leaned toward her, placing the elbows of his lower arms down onto the hard wood of the table. "I have been promised my choice of any one human settlement I wish and a total of two thousand humans to start off my personal paradise, plus an area of five hundred miles for my humans to live and reproduce." He explained, and then raised his right eyes toward her. "Can you negotiate a more tempting deal, Enlightened One?" He asked.

The Ionian woman glanced up toward her host. "Do you not think that you could have more if you were the strongest Voidborn in this world? Compared to Kha'Zix and Kog'Maw, you are their better in nearly every aspect." She informed.

The Voidborn watched her curiously, his monocle covered eye glancing toward her serving voidling for a moment as it spooned out some of the meatball nirvana dish. He raised his upper right claw, his two lower clawed-like hands together and the talons tapping against one another, as he spoke. "What you say is true about my fellow Void born comrades, but I would be one against many nations and peoples. While I am stronger than them, I lack the abilities of hiding and fleet-footed athleticism they possess." He explained. He stopped tapping his talons together and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, the snarl-like smile never leaving his alien face. "Were I to lay claim to a part of this land that would otherwise be given to me for my aid, how would I justify my ownership of it from its former occupants, their leaders, and their allies? From my perspective, it would be far less taxing on me and them when the Void opens and this world is conquered, and I am given what I am promised." He added.

He then swiftly extended his upper left claw into a large piece of puffer fish, skewering it on the sharp claw, and then brought the piece of raw meat toward his mouth. "I would be as helpless as this fish was before the whole of this land and its people." He said, and then tore the piece off in one swift bite. "My poisons nullified and defenses broken." He added as the claw receded.

Karma straightened herself in her chair before looking down toward her plate. She was silence as she thought, her mind working out all possible angles of this negotiation.

As she did this, her mind drifted a little and she took in the lay out of the table and the placements of the dishes, silverware, and her place. The table, while made of wood from what she had seen of its legs, was covered by a beautifully tailored cloth of red, white, and gold colors, complete with tassels along its ends to give it a more regal bearing. The dishes, all filled with delicious food for both the eyes and stomach, were decorated with gold or silver markings along their rims, the food arranged in such a way an artist might organize them, and even placed in a decorative manner.

Even her place at the table was decorated in a manner similar to that of Ionian's symbol. She also took note of the number of appropriate forks, spoons, and knives for the various arrays of dishes. It almost felt as though she had been invited as the honored guest to a dinner at the royal table of Demacia.

If Cho'Gath were an artist, his tables would be masterpieces.

The pain in her stomach reminded her that she was still hungry, so she chose to sample some of the black bean salad her voidling server had gotten for her. Like the rest of the food she had tasted, it was wonderfully delicious but not because of the spices and herbs. She could tell that it was all natural flavor from the beans and salad blended perfectly together.

After a few bites, she thought of something. "What if they willing follow you and allow you to rule them?" She asked. A glance toward the Terror of the Void told her that he was now listening to her with further interest, so she continued. "You've already showed yourself as a member of society and an understanding of nobility. Rather than earning slaves through your reconnaissance for your fellow Voidborn, you could earn willing subjects through protecting us of Runeterra." She offered.

Cho'Gath moved his lower right claw to his chin, assuming a thinking position. After several seconds, he looked back toward her, returning his claw to the other as he did. "Once more, I feel I must ask for more. All I need to do is wait for my time after all, but your offer entails that I must work toward the same goal. If I may, what would be the benefits of such a rule? Would it not be better to rule by fear and with strength of arms?" He asked.

Karma swallowed her partial mouthful of black beans and lettuce and took a small drink of her wine before she answered, meeting his eyes as she did. "Were you to do that, rule a people by fear and force of arms, you would encourage only a series of uprisings and rebellions." She said.

The Voidborn waved his left claws dismissively. "Some will die, I know, but the rest will live and serve once enough have been put down." He replied.

She smiled at this. "And if they do not?" She asked, leaning toward him a little.

"Then I will be in need of new slaves, of course." He answered.

"And how will you get these new slaves?" She asked.

He opened his mouth to speak… but no words came forth.

For a time, he only sat still, and then he shrugged as he returned to his plate. "Uprisings and rebellions will only last so long as they fight. The human spirit is not as strong in others as it is in the few such as you my dear." He answered.

She leaned back into her chair. "I have another question, if I may." She requested.

"Ask away." He replied.

"What will happen if your subjects escape?" She implied.

Again, Cho'Gath opened his mouth to speak, but no words came forth. Instead, he frowned, and then looked away as he thought.

A few minutes of silence later, of which Karma spent sampling more of the delicious appetizers, there was the sound of little feet skittering across the floor. Karma turned her head, mouth full of food, and saw more voidlings, about nine with three of them being twice as big as the others, carrying trays with covered tops on their backs. Three of the smaller ones were not carrying any trays on their backs.

Curious, she watched as they moved toward the table and began to clean it of the old dishes and trays, replacing them with the new trays. As they did this, she heard more skittering, and looked to see another small group of voidlings. The ones without trays did most of the clearing while the rest placed the trays down in a precise and orderly arrangement. It seemed they had had a great deal of practice at this sort of thing.

When one of the new voidlings moved toward her, she watched it curiously as it looked up at her, and then tapped its foot near her plate twice. She got the message and smiled politely before nodding her head.

The voidling then took her plate in its front two claws and skittered down the table. Almost immediately after, her plate was replaced with a larger one, this one containing the same ornate designs in gold and silver and a pure white background.

She glanced up to see that Cho'Gath's plate was replaced as well, though he appeared to still be in deep thought about what she said, and this got her thinking.

It was odd to her that he had spoken of his dealing with the rest of his kind in the Void. If he had made these deals, wouldn't that mean he had to keep them secret? And then there was the reason why he had invited her to this dinner, which she did not know... or at least not yet. Surely it was not all to thank her.

While he continued to think, she looked over the new bounty of food. Macaroni salad with black pepper spices, eggplant parmesan with a side of butter, spinach quiche in blankets of bread, baked Dijon salmon cut into even slices, beef tenderloin with roasted shallots, a roasted pig with an apple in its mouth and surrounded by pineapple slices, a strange dish that looked like a bloated animal's stomach, and finally honey roasted octopus with its legs on skewers were all laid out before the two of them.

Karma licked her lips, eager to feast with more than just her eyes as she looked at the bounty before her. The large number of appetizers had done their job of refreshing her, but she was still hungry. After having barely anything to eat throughout the day, not to mention all of the mental and physical stress it had put on her, none of the food made her grimace… except for the pig and the stomach.

She named out her order to her voidling server, requesting portions from the macaroni salad, eggplant parmesan, spinach quiche, two slices of the Dijon salmon, a piece of the tenderloin, and one of the legs of the octopus.

As the voidling went about its business, she heard a cough and turned to see her host looking directly at her, his snarling smile and posture returned. "After much pondering and mental review, I am prepared to listen to your offer, but know that it must be of equal value to that of my colleagues currently within the Void." He said. Unlike hers, his voidling server seemed to know exactly what to get him as it went straight toward the pig and began to saw off a large portion of it with its claw.

Karma's attention, however, was on her host as she smiled her best smile. Now, she had his full attention, but she knew it could be easily lost. "Are you familiar with the systems of leaderships of this world, such as kingships, dictatorships, and peoples' representatives?" She asked, referring the leadership styles of Demacia, Noxus, and her home of Ionia.

Cho'Gath nodded his head. "I do, as a matter of fact, but why bring those up?" He asked.

"Because you may choose one of those to begin working toward your desired goal, and the rewards you are currently promised. However, if you do it right, you will have loyal followers who will not revolt or attempt to escape from you." She explained.

Cho'Gath brought his left claw to his chin as he reached with his right claw toward the food. Without looking, he stabbed into a piece of salmon and brought it to his mouth. After he swallowed, he spoke, asking another question. "Could you explain? While I have read of such things, I do not fully understand the concepts behind why people are loyal to the crown of Demacia, the High Commander of Noxus, or the elders of Ionia."

Karma nodded before speaking. "The Demacian people are driven by their common cause to disseminate benevolence and order for the betterment of all beings throughout Valoran, viewing malice and selfishness as a disease which should be expunged from the psyche of humankind. Prince Jarvan IV, for example, has taken up the role as the military commander-in-chief so that his father, King Jarvan III, can focus on the political aspect of their city. The Noxian people, despite their prorogation of "only the strong survive", are protected by their laws and are surprisingly organized, leading to no civil unrest. However, those in power, such as Vladimir, Swain, and the Du Couteau sisters, are better protected from their laws. However, these laws are mostly a mystery to one such as I." She said, and then took a moment to regain her breath. When she did, she finished. "Finally, Ionia is a place ruled by representatives of the villages and peoples within it. There are no power struggles within our government, and there is no conflict except for a few select spots." She added.

"Such as Miss Syndra and Master Zed, correct?" He inquired with a raised eye.

Without hesitation, she nodded at the obvious truth. "My people seek enlightenment through ways of spiritual evolution. Unfortunately, these can lead to corruptions of one's spirit." She explained in a sorrowful tone.

Cho'Gath rubbed his chin once more in thought. "And which of these forms of leadership do you think would be best for my desired future? I've already told you what it was I was promised, and would now like to know which you believe, in all of your experience, fits with that promise." He said before he moved his lower claw-like hands toward his food, starting with the large slice of pork.

Karma began eating as well, finding these main course dishes even more delicious than the ones from before. After a few bites and minutes of thought, she spoke again. "I would have to say that, initially, your promised rewards would be a flawed version of what Noxian government is now. You would be the only one in power, there would be no laws other than those you yourself set up, and the populace would know how and why you are in power. What I would recommend is a form of government and leadership of your own making based off of the three existing ones." She said.

The Terror of the Void appeared truly baffled by this suggestion. "Could you elaborate? I am unfamiliar with the stages needed for such a thing." He asked.

The Ionian negotiator smiled. "What kind of rule do you wish to have? You have told me that you were promised land and subjects, but not how you wished to rule over this land and the subjects within, slaves or willing." She asked.

He thought for a moment, and then opened his mouth. Before any words could come forth, he closed it again, and went back to thinking quietly to himself, eating as he thought.

Seeing that it may be awhile before he could answer her, she began to eat as well. As she did, she found that her favorite dish was the eggplant parmesan, with the spinach quiche in a close second. The wine as well was good, the red liquid warming her insides with its low alcoholic level, but not clouding her mind as other wines tended to do; though it was affecting her mind slightly. For instance, whenever she looked at Cho'Gath, she had a hard time telling whether or not he was changing…

It almost appeared as though he had gotten larger from when she first saw him…

Finally, he spoke, bringing Karma back to her practiced posture of negotiations. "I suppose the basis of what I want is a people who will obey me as their leader, but not challenge me for my position or flee from my rule." He answered to her earlier question.

Karma had to think for a moment about her previous words and his answer. It sounded like a simple concept, he would lead and his subjects would follow, but the people of Runeterra were not so simple.

She glanced at her voidling server, who was resting within her reach but otherwise not moving. It only watched her, as though waiting for an order. She wondered if this was what his former subjects in the Void were like; mindless, drone-like, waiting for their master to issue an order and then completing that order without objection.

Her mind wandered to when she had stroked its head before. The creature did not so much as move of its own accord, only letting her move it while she stroked it, and then began gathering up the food she had requested. Another thought came to her; it had gotten the food in the order she had named or pointed out.

Karma reached her left hand toward the voidling, holding its little head in her hand as she stroked the top of its head with her thumb. The creature only watched her with a blank expression. "I have one final question, and this one will decide how the negotiation ends." She said with a blank tone.

Cho'Gath's snarl smiling grew in anticipation. "Go ahead, Madam." He said.

She looked up and met him eye-to-eye, her expression as blank and hard as stone. "Are these voidlings similar to your servants from the time you lived within the Void? And if so, are they the same you wish for your new subjects of this world to be?" She asked in a clear, leveled tone.

Her expression and tone gave the Voidborn pause for a moment. "They are, yes, though smaller, and I do hope that the humans and yordles I employ will be like these voidlings." He answered.

Upon hearing this, Karma smiled. "Then we have a foundation for negotiations." She said, and then straightened herself in her seat. She met his eyes once more as she spoke, her tone and overall appearance changing to a completely different woman. "The form of leadership you are looking for is a dictatorship by which you have conquered your people and broken their spirits of resistance and individuality, turning them into drones who meet only the basic functions of the living." She said, and then raised an eyebrow. "Such a leadership would make your life easy, but at the same notion it would be a very boring rule with a weak structure." She added.

Cho'Gath slowly, and unsurely she thought, nodded his head. "How exactly would that be boring and weak? It sounds fine to me." He said.

Her smile did not falter. "You will rule a single generation of subjects who have no intention of pushing such a life onto their children, many will not even repopulate. The few who do will likely not have heirs for long as children and young people are more likely to develop rebellious beliefs. If you do not put these rebels down, you could lose your paradise, which is already in decline. Simply put, you want a people who do not wish to live; leaving you with only the ruins of a people once lived." She explained.

For several seconds, the room was silent. Cho'Gath's expression showed only his disbelief of her words, but also a look of betrayal and uncertainty of what he had always thought.

Seeing this, Karma returned to her dinner, savoring every mouthwatering bite. As her plate emptied, she saw her voidling server moving about the table and refilling her plate with smaller portions of the food she had requested before.

Thinking to herself, she was relieved with Cho'Gath's dinner invitation now that she was finally able to fill her stomach to her heart's content, and, fearful of how the night would turn out or not, she intended to let herself be a little bit of a glutton.

Halfway through her second helping, she heard the tapping of a talon on glass and looked up to see Cho'Gath calling for her attention. "After much thought and consideration, I've come to the conclusion that, in my youth, I've foolishly made terrible decisions in my earlier assessments of my future. From one champion of the League to another, I would like to thank you for opening my eyes to the flaws before me." He said, and then raised his glass. "As thanks, I would like to offer you the position of mayor of my province when my colleagues of the Void enter this world." He added.

Karma raised an eyebrow. "You are still in the mindset that that will be your best option?" She asked.

The Voidborn leaned back into his chair as his snarling smile returned. "With you by my side, Madam, I am positive that all will be well, and I see little reason to aid in the defense of this world." He answered.

Karma shrugged her shoulders. "It would still not work." She said. Watching closely, she noticed his left eye twitch slightly; he was becoming irritated with her now. "Even if I agree to help you, which I would probably be the head of the rebellion against you, I would not be able to put my whole heart into working with you. Worst case scenario would be that they either execute one or both us publicly, but we would both be killed." She said.

Despite his changeless expression, she could tell that he was now truly snarling at her by the low, deep sounds emanating from him. "I am beginning to think that inviting you here for a pleasant dinner was the wrong decision." He said angrily.

Karma only continued to smile at him. "You brought up the topic. I am only doing my job as a negotiator in telling you why your agreement is flawed and in what ways. I could, if allowed, make you a better offer, but you will have to work toward it, starting by turning against those with whom you made the first deal with." She informed him, unflinching even in the presence of his angering form.

Cho'Gath's snarls eased as he leaned back into his chairs, his eyes never leaving hers, and thought silently to himself.

Rather than go back to her dinner, she looked him in the eyes, waiting for his reply.

After a time of tense silence, the Terror of the Void finally spoke. "And how can I be sure my efforts are rewarded by preventing the Void's assault on this world? Even if it is but one generation, it would still be better than the way I live now." He asked. Though he would never reveal this, there were little forms of weaponry and magic he had seen that could hurt him, but the summoners' powers kept his location in check, at least to a degree. He might not be able to go where he pleased, but this mansion and the grounds were more preferable to the damnable prison he once stayed in.

The Enlightened One's smile grew slightly. "My allegiance, influence, and willing cooperation will be yours for as long as you wish me to work with you." She answered.

This made the Voidborn lean in slightly, eager to hear more and gesturing with his upper right claw for her to go on.

"I will have your very best interests in mind whenever dealing with political matters regarding your province, support you in any way I can such as negotiations and land rights, ensure that your people are happy and freely obeying your laws, and…" She paused to make sure she had his complete attention. When she was sure of it, she finished. "I can promise you a land already that you can rule over, so long as you understand that it will be through a puppet of sorts."

His interest peaking at this, Cho'Gath placed his elbows back on the table as he leaned toward her. "And who might this puppet be?" He asked.

Karma closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. She then placed her hands on her lap, cupped one in the other, and spoke in a clear, evened voice. "I, Elder Karma of Ionia, offer to be your puppet until the time you have acquired the rights and power to your own land, subjects, and rights as a benevolent or malicious dictator of whatever you call your future city, city-state, or province." She announced.

She felt a pang of pain and sorrow in her heart knowing that she had just offered herself to lead Ionia away from its current state, but at the same time she would not allow its culture and people to die. If what he said was true, about the Void opening up in Runeterra, she knew that her and her people stood no chance against the monsters that would spill forth. The only way for them to survive, and for the rest of the world to survive, was if she convinced this one, a Voidborn who had freely admitted to being a part of some kind of scout or spy for the Void, to turn against his own and help them.

If she could not, it was unlikely that she would be able to leave this mansion alive.

"Karma." She heard him say with her eyes still closed. "Do you know why I invited you to this dinner so late at night?" He asked.

With her eyes still closed, she shook her head no.

"It is because I wanted to thank you for all that you've done as a member of the Institution of War, a Champion of the League of Legends, and negotiator of Ionia and world affairs." He said.

"That is very kind of you." She replied.

"What I did not intend, nor even imaged in my wildest dreams, was meeting you as this famous negotiator. In fact," He began. "I am so impressed, humbled, and honored that I will accept your offer above that of my colleagues." He added.

Karma took a deep breath as he heart skipped a beat. Had she done it?

"However…" He began.

Suddenly, her heart sank, but she kept her eyes closed and did her best to keep her tense composure.

"I refuse to accept you or anyone else as a puppet. If I am to rule a land of my own, I will not allow a spokesperson to stand in front of me while I hide in the shadows." He added.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Cho'Gath raising his wine glass into the air.

"I would like to propose a toast to our new alliance, my new partner in future affairs, and the end of my involvement with the armies of the Void who have not sworn their undying loyalty to me." He announced in a loud, clear tone.

Karma smiled her most heartfelt smile as she raised her own glass into the air toward his, relieved beyond her wildest dreams. "I look forward to working with you in the near future, assuming I live that long." She said.

The two of them tilted their glasses toward the others, and then lowered them to their lips, downing what remained of their wine.

Cho'Gath then began to chuckle. "I can tell that we will both live long, fruitful lives." He assured her. He put his glass down on the table, tapped it once with his talon, and stopped his voidling server before it could pour him a new drink. "I have a special bottle that I've been saving for a special occasion. Originally, I was not going to open it until after the Void conquered this world, but now we both know that will not be happening at any time." He said, chuckling a little to himself.

Karma even let slide a giggle of her own out, despite her attempt to hide it behind her wine glass.

As his server left, skittering off the table and out of sight, he gestured toward the food. "Please, go ahead and eat to your heart's content, but be sure to save room for dessert. I've ordered my chef to make a cobbler, sorbet, and dumplings." He said.

Thankful, Karma nodded once. "Thank you, Mr. Cho'Gath, and you may call me Karma as we will be working together." She replied.

The Voidborn nodded. "And you may call me simply Cho or Cho'Gath."

After a couple minutes, the two of them chatting causally about their new alliance and sharing what was left of Karma's wine as they ate, Cho'Gath's server returned with a brown paper wrapped, bottle-shaped item. By this time, both of their glasses were empty, as was the pitcher her server held, and they stopped talking when the voidling approached.

He reached down and took the item from the voidling, relieving it of its extra burden and allowing it to climb back up onto the table. With delicately impressive movements of his lower claws, he undid the tie around the paper, allowing him to retrieve the bottle within it. She was not sure due to the distance, but she just barely made out that the paper around the bottle was completely faded. Whatever wine it was, it must be an incredibly ancient bottle; the kind of artifact that Ezreal would rather be on display in a museum.

Once he had the dark emerald-colored bottle out of the paper, he began to carefully pull the cork from it.

When he did, there was a low _POP!,_ and then a very distinct new smell within the room.

She took a small whiffle of the air, and then let out a low moan. "Cho'Gath," she began, causing him to look up at her. "How long as that been fermenting?" She questioned. The aroma of it alone was more than enough to make her dizzy and he wanted to offer a glass of it to her?

"I do not know the exact date, but it was many centuries, perhaps several millenniums, since Icathia was a city dedicated to the worship of the Void. This is but one of the many offerings that was never given to my kind." He said, and then began to pour himself a glass, further filling the air with the highly fermented and rich scent. "During a visit to the place one year, I came across the old city and found an old wine cellar. To my surprise, there were several bottles left, and so I took one of them and planned to drink it to the memory of that now lost city." He added.

When he finished pouring himself a glass, he partially placed the cork back on the bottle before beginning to walk toward his guest.

As he did, Karma realized that she had not been seeing things as he made short work of the distance between him and her. He had grown, quite considerably, from when she had first seen him nearly an hour ago. Instead of the initial eight feet tall, the Terror of the Void had doubled in size, possibly more. She had to crane her neck to be able to see his at least sixteen foot high face.

Suddenly, she was once more feeling deathly afraid of being where she was, but she was more afraid to run away now that she had just made a deal with him.

He pulled the cork off the bottle, once more assaulting the air with its potent contents and making her blush deeply from the strong scents and chemicals entering her nostrils. She watched with half-opened eyes as he poured her glass, feeling her breathing increase ever so slightly.

And then he stopped and began to walk away from her, but it was not long before he returned with his own glass, only a matter of a few seconds in fact.

Finally, he held his glass in his right lower claw-like hand toward her. "To our new alliance and friendship." He inquired.

Karma, now dizzy from the aroma of the wine, managed to grasp her glass and hold it up toward his through sheer force of indomitable will. "To our new alliance and friendship." She repeated, forcing herself to keep her voice even.

At the same time, they tapped their glasses together in a toast.

Cho'Gath brought his drink to his mouth and poured the contents into his mouth, drinking the potent and ancient blood red wine.

Karma, however, took a little more time to mentally prepare herself.

When Cho'Gath looked down at her, he tilted his head when he saw that she had not yet consumed her drink. Mentally, she cursed herself for not politely declining the drink, and then raised it to her lips.

As soon as the sweet, aged red wine touched her tongue, her eyes widened. It was good, the best she had ever had in fact, but there was also something about that that she could not quite place. As the liquid flowed down her throat, she had to force herself to swallow each gulp, the wine burning a little on the way down to her stomach. She could actually feel it mixing with the rest of her stomach contents.

When she finished her drink, after a long several seconds, she removed the glass from her lips and placed it on the table.

Seconds later, her vision began to waver, her eyes grew cloudy, and she could not feel her arms or legs, and then saw the room swaying and turning and… falling?

She heard something quiet, and then saw a mix of red and black.

And then everything went black.

* * *

(Due to how this may or may not actually happen in fictional reality, and because I do not want to explain it so much, enjoy the pervy dream sequence… Or just skip it and know that they are off to Cho's room. I don't care.)

_(Karma POV)_

"Is it ready?" A voice in the darkness said.

"It's almost ready. Go tell the master that he won't have to wait much longer." Another voice said.

She tried to open her eyes, but found that they were covered by something soft and dark. Now that she was waking, she realized that her whole body felt warm and sluggish. Carefully, she tried to raise her up and found that her arms and legs felt like they were in mud. She raised her arms toward her head, and then found what felt like a blindfold.

"Oh, it looks like she's awake. Go tell the master." The second voice said.

After removing the blindfold, Karma found it hard to see, even with her eyes free. She blinked several times and brought her hands up toward her face.

Instead of skin on skin, she felt some kind of sauce on her face. She brought her hand in front of her face to look at her hand and saw what looked like the fingers of her hand melting.

"Alright Madam, it's time for the master's dessert. Do not struggle and this will go quick." The voice said.

Karma turned her head in the direction of the voice. What she saw was a burly, bloated purple monster. It wore a white apron and hair net, plastic gloves over its four fingered hands, and a cloth mask over most of its face.

She blinked confusedly at it.

The monster shook its head, and then moved closer toward her and reached for her. Instead of grabbing her, it grabbed something under her.

The ground under her moved, and then she was raised off the ground.

Confused, she looked down to find that she was on a large tray with gooey chocolate under her legs. She moved her hands to the sides of the tray to keep herself steady, and realized that she was almost completely covered in some kind of chocolate sauce with cherries on her breasts and over her nipples, a large marshmallow between her legs with a cherry above it on her clit, and a pained feeling her gut and stomach.

She moved her right hand to her stomach, cringing in pain, and held onto the tray with her left hand. She began to breath heavily then.

"Don't worry; the pain will fade once the master begins his work on you." The monster said.

Karma, her left eye closed against the pain, spoke weakly. "Who is… this master…? And what does… he want… with me?" She asked as she breathed.

The monster did not answer as it carried her out of the room and into another.

She tried to look up, but then looked back down as the pain was too great. All she could do was grunt and groan against the nearly overwhelming pain dwelling inside her.

Suddenly, she was caught off guard when the tray she was on descended quickly. When it did, she leaned forward, her hands going into the chocolate sauce, and felt vomit traveling up from her stomach and into her mouth. It built up in her mouth, her cheeks expanding for a moment, and then she began to vomit.

Instead of vomit, however, she expelled a surge of gooey chocolate.

The strange contents of her stomach, its warm taste flowing rapidly over her tongue, splashed onto the tray already full of more sauce, further covering it, but not making it overflow, and some of it splashing onto her legs and the marshmallow between them.

"Oh my! How indecent of you." A new voice said, but this one sounding familiar.

Karma, breathing heavily but taking note that her stomach no longer hurt as it had before, looked up see the snarling, smiling face of Cho'Gath, dressed in his gentleman suit minus the top hat. He was sitting with his hands over folded before him and his overcoat unbuttoned halfway.

The Voidborn's tongue left his maw, the large, red appendage easily licking over his wipe lips. "You may retire now." He said, waving his upper right claw toward the monster.

She looked behind her back to see the monster bow and leave the way it came. When she looked back toward Cho'Gath, it was because he had reached for the tray and pulled her closer toward him.

Despite seeing him with the hungry look in his eyes, she was not afraid. She guessed he was about to eat her, but her heart was not racing or beating quickly. Now that she had thrown up the amount of chocolate that she did, she was actually looking forward to this for some reason.

The thought of being inside his mouth, his tongue moving over her body, and her entire body tingling with anticipation of the near future were, for some reason, making her feel a warmth building up in her core.

All she could do was breath heavily as she stared at him with, what she did not know, eyes filled with lust.

* * *

_(Karma POV)_

Once his chef left, Cho'Gath removed his claws from one another as he looked at his lovely dessert. Just as he had requested, his chef had done a good job.

Karma was covered with a thin, one centimeter layer of specially treated chocolate sauce that clung to her skin and moved like a second skin. The sauce did stop its ascend at the base of her neck, but the vast majority of her body, he imaged though he could not see, was covered as were his instructions. Atop her breasts, where her nipples would peak, were small, bright pink cherries and a third cherry rested at the high point of her clitoris; all without their stems. Finally, pushing its way out of her labia minora slightly was a large, chocolate coated marshmallow.

From his perspective, she almost appeared to be a female sculpture made entirely of chocolate, only with moving parts.

With his right claw-like hand, he signaled for her to turn around. "On all fours if you would… and do turn around." He ordered.

Karma licked her lips, finding them free of the sauce, and rose to her feet. Surprisingly, she found the sauce to be more like water mixed with cornstarch as her bare feet were in it, and she turned her back to him in a slow motion. She then knelt down, her legs touching the tray, and leaned forward so that she was on her hands and knees.

"On your elbows and knees, if you will, and raise your hips." She heard him say.

She did as she was told, going down on her elbows and knees and raising her hips, her buttocks right in front of him with only a half foot of distance between him and her. She adjusted her arms so that her fists were directly under her head, her knees were spread, and the soles of her feet making a 'V'-shape.

* * *

_(Cho'Gath POV)_

Cho'Gath watched her with a smile as she stood, turned, and then positioned herself before him in a submission position.

As he gazed upon her chocolate covered ass, he sees that there is a large two-inch hard biscuit shoved into her anus with the white marshmallow below it inside her vagina.

With a delicate touch most would think unbefitting of his race and figure, he fingers the biscuit with his claw, gripping the end of it with his two pincers.

Slightly, he plays with it, moving it in and out and to the left and right. Each time he does this, he hears Karma moan happily, a little bit of her body's juices soaking the stick. He takes note of the way her hips sway and how her anus pulls against the biscuit and how the marshmallow twitches within her vagina.

Finally, he begins to slowly remove the hard, baked breading, causing her to let out a long, drawn out moan. When all of it is removed from her, the biscuit's entire length equal to eight inches long, Karma leaned forward, placing her chin on her hands.

To Cho'Gath, he watched as a slow rush of pink, white, and red paste oozed out of her anus, flowing slowly downward.

He brings the biscuit to his face and moves it over his nose, taking a good, long whiffle of her scent, and then bites off half of it, making a single crunch. Rather than finish chewing it, he swallows before extending his tongue toward her oozing, twitching anus.

Carefully, he licks his tongue around her opening, causing her to make muffled moans, and then pokes his tongue toward her anus, increasing in pressure until his tongue pushes its way into her body, despite her tight walls and the creamy paste.

As she sways her hips in response to his entry of her, he gently grips her thighs near her buttocks with his claw-like hands, the pincers squeezing her lean muscles through her chocolate covering and preventing any escape from his seemingly endless tongue.

* * *

_(Karma POV)_

Karma bites down on her lower lip, her forehead on the tops of her hands, as she feels him pushing into her. Once again, her stomach begins to hurt, but this time it is much more intense than before. All she can feel is something of his pushing against something else inside her body, bringing about a great deal of pain but also a tremendous amount of pleasure.

While people did not tend to ask, Karma was still a virgin, and a very sensitive one at that. Through sheer force of will, she does her best to keep herself quiet, but cannot stop the uneven, heavy breathes her body instinctively does.

When the pain and pleasure stops, she turns her head, hoping to find out what he was doing, and sees that he is staring directly at her rump, a thick red appendage stretching out of the middle-lower portion of his face, and can only assume that it is his tongue pushing through her body. She turns her head back, placing her forehead on her hands once again, and begins to chew her lower lip as she once again feels his tongue moving inside her, pushing the contents of her intestines and stomach around.

* * *

_(Cho'Gath POV)_

Cho'Gath continues his exploration of the inner walls of her anus, feeling her walls push against his tongue and squeezing it, but he muscles through it.

As he does, each and every taste bud on his tongue is stimulated by the taste of her rectum, intestines, the sweet paste filling her body, and the odd sexual juices her body is producing. Though pushing his tongue further through, deeper within her forbidden entry, he savors each and every different taste, his mouth watering and saliva beginning to drip from his jaw. The saliva drips down onto the tray, the chocolate sauce, and even her chocolate coated feet.

After a number of blissful minutes, filled with the tastes of her body, his tongue came upon a more opened cavern. When he did, he felt something warm, acidic even, flowing over his tongue, but it was far from the acidity level required to do anything but warm his otherworldly tongue. He moved the tip of his tongue along the edges of this cavern, pushing against the walls of this new clearing to test how open it is.

* * *

_(Karma POV)_

Karma's eyes widen as she sees her stomach bulge, the bulge moving slightly. She follows the bulge with her eyes, and loses her inner focus. She tilts her head back up, making her chin parallel to the tray, and begins to cough and vomit slightly. Unlike last time, however, she expels a sweet paste of pink, red, and white colors.

She feels it deep in her throat, forcing her to gag until she has enough room for air to breath easily. She then looks down at the paste, the look and texture of it reminding her of filling from certain pastries and cakes.

Suddenly, a sharp pain in her stomach forces her to straighten and quickly rise up on her knees, arching her back as she does this. Her hands go to her chest and she wraps her arms around herself, tears filling her eyes as she leans her head forward and shuts her eyes tight.

Despite the pain, despite the fear of the unknown, she feels overwhelming pleasure pulsing throughout her body. That warmth in her core has now turned into a rushing flood closing in on a dam. She begins to gasp and breathe heavily, unsure of what to do or think as she continues to feel his tongue moving and snaking through her anus, intestines, and now stomach.

In matter of seconds, she feels it at the end of her esophagus, beginning to cut off her supply of air.

* * *

_(Cho'Gath POV)_

As more of his tongue enters her new cavern, Cho'Gath finds the entrance to a tunnel of sorts. By this point he has realized that he had pushed his tongue through the walls of her anus, past her intestines, and into her stomach, which would explain the warm liquid that accompanied the chocolate sauce and mixed strawberry, cherry, and vanilla flavored paste; the latter most likely having been pushed into her stomach by his tongue's intrusion of her body.

Now, with his exploration of her stomach complete and its thoroughly tasted, he begins to push his tongue toward the tunnel of her esophagus and throat.

* * *

_(Karma POV)_

Karma moves her hands to her throat, fingers wrapped around it, as she feels something pushing its up and into her mouth.

It was not the chocolate sauce, which would feel more like vomit. It was not the paste, which would feel more like she was choking. It could only be one thing…

Eyes wide, she looked up at the ceiling, the fingers of her hands still wrapped around her throat, and held her breath as tears of fear ran down her face.

Her air supply became blocked, her cheeks began to bulge, her lips were being forced apart, and she felt something pushing against her teeth.

Despite her best efforts, she was ultimately forced to shut her eyes as tight as she could as her lips were forcibly parted and she felt his tongue push its way out of her mouth.

She dared not open her eyes, but she knew what had happened: By pushing his seemingly endless tongue through her anus, he pushed it completely through her body and out of her mouth… and yet, she felt something she would never image.

At her core, she felt the flood waters reach the dam… and then crash through it. Orgasmic pleasure surged through every fiber of her body, causing her to tremble and shaking uncontrollably. If not for the chocolate covering the majority of her body, she would be covered in a sheen of sweat, and the area between her legs dripping with her reproductive juices.

* * *

_(Cho'Gath POV)_

Cho'Gath's eyes widened in surprise as he felt his tongue suddenly being squeezed by the walls of her body just as his tongue met the cool air of the room. He felt her thighs, still semi-tightly gripped in his pincers, shake. He heard a soft, wet splash, followed quickly by a spray in front of him. Tilting his head slightly, he saw that the marshmallow that had been placed in her vagina was now on the tray, a shower of sweet smelling lubricates raining down on it from, what he assumed to be, her legs.

He then angled his head back to its previous position and looked up in time for a drop of water to fall on the right side of his face. He glanced toward it for a moment, but then looked back up to see more drops falling from Karma's head. He also saw what he knew to be the tip of his tongue moving side to side, having entered through one end of her body and exited through the other.

For nearly a minute, he stayed in this position, holding Karma's thighs until the spray of lubricates ceased, the sound of splashes stopping being his indicator of this. He then began to slowly retract his tongue, the appendage folding itself back up inside his body. Still, he continued to savor each and every sensation his taste buds felt.

As it left her esophagus and throat, he heard her begin to breathe through her mouth, each breath causing her body to shudder slightly. Had he known that he would have cut off her air supply, he would never have done this.

Instead, he chose to let his tongue come to rest inside her stomach once more, allowing him to lick up and feed on the sweet mixture of chocolate, strawberry, cherry, and vanilla within her body, flavored by her body's natural enzymes and acids normally intended to break food down.

* * *

_(Karma POV)_

When she felt her throat clear, she immediately began to take quick breathes of the air, her lungs feeling as though they were on fire. As she did, she felt his tongue once more poking through her stomach, shifting its contents around and pushing against her body.

Rather than face it with fear as she had before, she moaned and groaned in blissful pleasure.

She removed her hands from her throat and began groping the air behind her. When she found what she was looking for, her fingers locked around the his wrists of his pincers and she leaned forward, using her grip on him to keep from falling.

From here, Karma, her face flustered, began to cry out in pure pleasure as she continued to feel his tongue moving and snaking through her body and its tip trespassing within her digestive system.

But then she began to feel him pulling out of her. While pleasurable itself, she did not want it to end so soon. She was close to another one, close to another orgasm.

She turned her head toward him, forced to turn her back as well, and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please…" She said. He stopped moving his tongue and looked up at her, meeting her eyes with his. Swallowed back the buildup of saliva caused by his exit through her mouth, and then spoke in a pleading tone once more. "Do it again… Penetrate me to my mouth again." She pleaded.

There was a period of stillness as the two League champions looked one another in the eye, and then Cho'Gath swiftly turned her over by the grip he held.

Karma yelped in surprise as she became airborne for a moment, and then grunted when her bottom hit the surface of the chocolate covered tray, splashing some of it but not with enough force for it to leave the tray.

From the pit of her stomach, she felt him pushing her downward, onto her back. She obliged without protest, and then felt her lower half raised into the air.

She looked up to see Cho'Gath, now standing, looking down at her with a look of primal hunger in his eyes. His mouth was much closer to her hips, his claw-like hands holding onto her ankles and pushing her legs closer toward her, his two other claws were also present as they hooked themselves between her thighs and waist, and finally his mouth, the two pincers to the sides, were poised to clamp onto the sides of her rump.

She swallowed again, and then closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

With that, she felt him act. She winced as she felt at least thirty pointy projections (his teeth) poke into her skin and two others at either side of her hips. She gasped aloud as she felt his tongue once more push into her, blocking her air supply almost instantly as it was positioned in front of her esophagus. Finally, she felt her legs moved, nearly into a splits position, and then his scythe-like claws pulling her body as close to his mouth as they could.

Karma's scream of ecstasy was cut off as she felt and saw his tongue push its way out of her mouth, but instead of stopping this time, she felt him begin to piston it. He retracted his tongue, allowing her to get a breath, and then penetrated her completely again, blocking off her air supply with the massive size of his appendage.

Again and again, each time more blissful than the last, she squeezed as best she could with her throat and body, trying to keep his tongue from leaving her fully penetrated body.

After nearly a minute, she felt another flood building within her. "Cho- _gag_- Gath! _–gag-_ I'm cum _–gag-_ ming again! –_gag-_" She exclaimed as he pistoned her.

When she said this, he increased his pace; shortening both her time to recover and the distance he withdrew himself from her esophagus. Not only did this leave her with little air to take in, but it also left her as though she were impaled by his tongue, its tip residing within the back of her throat at least.

And then her orgasm hit at the same time he pushed his tongue through her mouth.

She gagged and shook as waves of pleasure racked her body, the sensations overwhelming her sensory system and her body instinctively growing tight around him. Tears strung her eyes as she cried from both pleasure and the need for air.

* * *

_(Cho'Gath POV)_

Cho'Gath drew her in as close as he could when she announced her approaching orgasm. Though he could not understand her request to be completely impaled and penetrated by him, he did not argue as he rather enjoyed the tastes of her inner body; a rare seasoning he had only experienced in a very few scenarios.

When he felt a spray coming from her womanhood, which had sweated off a good deal of its chocolate coating, he positioned his tongue in such a way that allowed him to catch and savor each drop of her salty, and oddly tangy sweet, juices.

Though he could not catch every droplet, the ones he did stimulated his taste buds in a way that had never happened before. It left him… hungering for more.

It was a shame that he had to keep his primal instincts as a Voidborn in check; otherwise he would have ripped this sweet, chocolate coated goddess of beauty apart and devoured her like an animal before she woke.

As her body began to cease its convulsions, he began to pull his tongue from her body once more, doing so very slowly in case she was still in the middle of her orgasmic release. This also had the added benefit of letting him run his tongue along the walls of her stomach, intestines, and anus, savoring the flood of tastes.

Once his tongue was completely out of her body, he brought it toward her vagina lips, and, after a few licks to collect any more of her juices, he pushed his tongue into her well lubricated and dripping wet sex.

* * *

_(Karma POV)_

Karma could only breathe and moan as she felt him withdraw from her body. Tears of pure pleasure stained her cheeks and the sides of her face, and sweat on her neck and face making her skin glisten. Though she may never look at herself the same way again in a mirror, she had loved every second of the experience.

She yelped when she felt his tongue exit her anus, and then brought her left hand underneath her back to massage her sore ass cheek. She moaned in blissful ecstasy as the waves of pleasure continued to pulse throughout her body.

The grip on her cheek suddenly tightened, her eyes growing wide, when she felt an invader in her womanhood.

So sudden and quick, she did not have time to scream out, but instead bit down on her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, as her virgin cervix was broken for the first time in her life.

She could do nothing but hold back the scream of pain as the invader pushed its way into her womb, arriving at it in seconds. It did not stop there as she felt her womb fill with more of the invader, even expanding a little until her womb was completely full.

Finally, she was given a moment to react.

She took a deep breath through her nostrils, and then screamed at the top of her lungs before breaking out in sobs.

* * *

_(Cho'Gath POV)_

Acting on instinct, Cho'Gath pushed his tongue as deep as he could into her body. Unlike her other hole, this one was not nearly as deep, and the cavern was smaller and lacking the acidic juices.

Curious, he pushed more of his tongue into her, finding the taste of blood along the way. He had a supply of healing potions just in case one of Kassadin's Preservers decided to show up and try to kill him, so he could give her one of those if the wound required it.

Ignoring the problem for the time being, he pushed as much of his tongue into her as he could, and then stopped to let his taste buds absorb the juices and allow his mind to work out what to do next. By the way the walls felt, this was a one way entrance, not a two way.

While he did this, he had tasted and sampled the mixture of caramel and chocolate inside her body. He had requested that something be put into all of her holes, but did not say what. He was well pleased to find that the same chocolate sauce that covered her body had been pumped into her stomach, a fruity mixed paste had been inserted into her anus which he had then pushed into her stomach, and, of course, the recently found caramel and chocolate, not as much as in her other holes, was a superb finale. Of course, she was cleaned up before, her body washed and her insides cleared out, before she was prepared for him.

Upon hearing her scream out, he quickly, and rapidly, retracted his tongue from her body and backed away from her, lowering her onto the tray as he did, but still kept his grip on her legs, which was just above her knees.

"What? What's wrong? Karma?" He asked, panic evident in his voice as he heard her sobbing.

Karma brought both of her hands to her vagina, covering it with her hands. "You… you took it…" She sobbed, arching her back in pain.

Cho'Gath tilted his head, confused. "I took what?" He asked, not knowing what it was she was talking about.

"My virginity!" She exclaimed in a heated tone, but then went back to crying soon after.

The Voidborn looked at her strangely, a little bit of chocolate sauce from around his mouth and around his hands and upper claws dripping onto his suit and the table's cloth. "Your virginity? I didn't take that." He said.

When she looked up at him with her tear stained face, he explained. "My chef, actually, was the one who did that while you were unconscious. I was there, watching to make sure he did not take advantage of you, as he used an very interesting bread formula that, after it fully cooked, looked just like the inside of your womb. The pain you felt before was most likely because you are not use to having something inside your body, though I was quite impressed by the way you handled yourself just a short time ago." He explained with a polite tone and his snarling smile.

Karma became more horrified by this information, but then grew more defensive. "How dare you use me in such a way! What gives you the right?" She demanded.

Cho'Gath's smile did not leave his face. "Why, because this is only a dream my dear Karma." He said.

Her defenses fell then and she looked at him dumbly. "I… I beg your pardon?" She asked.

The Voidborn released her and sat down in his chair. "Do you recall that wine we both drank after we had formed that alliance?" He asked. She nodded, recalling a toast and alliance, but unable to remember all of it right now. "Well, it seems that potent brew knocked you out and you are currently laying in your bed, in the room I told you about before. An added effect of it appears to be that I may invade your mind and take your consciousness into my mind." He explained.

Karma's eyes went wide at this information. "I… I'm not in my own body?" She asked.

"Of course you are, but at the same time you are not. I suppose the best way to exemplify it would be to compare it to the summoning rituals that transport us to the Fields of Justice and back to our original places. Likewise, when you wake up, your consciousness will return to your body, but, for now, you are in my mind while I sit in my study reading a good book." He explained, and then raised his claw toward her in a questioning gesture. "Any further questions? Or may I return to my original thoughts of licking the rich chocolate off of your superb body?" He asked.

The Ionian woman was silent as she thought this over. She sat up, feeling the chocolate sauce pushing against her legs, and looked down at her body. Experimentally, she reached up with her right toward her right breast, and put her thumb and index fingers around the small cherry. She pulled it off her nipple, the little bud becoming visible to both her and Cho'Gath when she did, and cautiously placed the tiny fruit into her mouth.

She rolled it around her tongue and the sides of her mouth, concluding that it felt like a real cherry. She bit down on it and let the juices run over her tongue, finding that it tasted like a real cherry. She then swallowed it before looking back toward him with a curious expression. "Why does it feel real then?" She asked.

Cho'Gath titled his head. "Because it is supposed to feel real." He answered.

Before she could speak again, a book materialized into his outstretched claw. He brought the book toward himself, and then opened it and began to flip through the pages, looking for a specific passage.

When he stopped turning the pages, an act that seemed difficult given the size and makeup of his claws, he began to read from the book. "_By drinking the ceremonial offering, the servant will experience a temporary bound with their Voidborn master for a period between eight to forty-eight hours. During this time, the Voidborn master may take his servant's consciousness into his mind, no matter the distance, and do with his servant what he will. While no permanent effects will be affected, the session may only become active through the servant's sleep and is broken upon either the expiration of time or conscious death. If death occurs, the servant will feel death, but awaken as though from a nightmare._" He read, and then looked up at her. "As I said before; I am reading a good book. I apologize for unknowingly subjecting you to this experience, but I must admit that I was curious as to the nature of this link we now share and how you would react to it." He explained. "Would you care if I continued, or would you rather I return you to your own mind so you may sleep off the night?" He asked.

To say she was baffled and amazed would be an understatement. In all of her years and experiences, Karma had never heard of such a thing in all of her life. It sounded unreal, but she had just seen him conjure a book from empty space. Another thought was that no one was coming to her rescue despite her loud scream just a few minutes ago, and she knew that the Institution's guards took their job of keeping Cho'Gath behaved seriously.

She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, thinking over his request. She believed him about being in a dream-like world of his mind, so she reasoned that she was safe in this mental world. Besides that, she did enjoy their engagement, even if she felt terrible about it for enjoying what one could call rape.

She smiled a small smile at him. "You may proceed, but I have a request." She said.

Cho'Gath raised an eyebrow. "You wish to make a request within my own mind?" He asked.

"Are you not a gentleman?" She asked with a sly smile. Since he had gone through the trouble of spiriting her mind away from her body for his own fantasies, she did not intend to let him change how she acted.

The Voidborn waved his claw toward her dismissively. "Very well, what is it you wish?" He asked, sitting back into his chair and watching her with those hungry but patient eyes of his.

Karma adjusted herself on the tray so that she was sitting on her knees facing with and placed her hands with in her. "I would like to request that you do not eat or bite off any part of me, in this dream world or the real world." She said.

The Voidborn seemed to pout slightly. "But there is no fear of death as you are now. Why would you make such a request when there are no permanent consequences?" He asked.

Her smile faded, replaced with a small frown. "Because it still hurts." She answered. To prove her point, she moved her right hand over her stomach. "When you were playing with my insides, I thought I was going to die, and the pain was more intense than any I had ever experienced before." She said, and then raised her hand to her chest, placing it between her breasts. "And when you blocked off my esophagus, it felt as if my lungs were on fire." She added.

Cho'Gath shrugged his shoulders. "Those were purely temporary side-effects of the ritualistic wine. If you wish, I can show you your sleeping body through my eyes." He offered.

Karma took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hand still on her chest, and tried to tap into her inner self. She succeeded, and was able to 'feel' her body from what seemed like miles away. It was close and alive, but the distance seemed great to her. She listened carefully and found the sounds of her own heartbeat and sleeping breathes, though it sounded as though she had been breathing heavily. Finally, she felt warmth between her legs.

In her mind, she reasoned that, while in this world of his mind, her body would still react to her own feelings and sensations. Though she did not like what this implied, she now knew he was telling her the truth.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Cho'Gath had not moved at all since she closed her eyes. She smiled at him. "I would still very much appreciate it if you would not bite or kill me." She said.

Disappointed, the Terror of the Void sighed. "Very well, as my guest, in mind and home, I will not bite, eat, or kill you in neither of these worlds." He said.

"In any way or world." She corrected.

He smiled. "However, if you produce more of that sweet smelling nectar, I may not be able to contain myself as I drink it up." He added.

Karma nodded her head slightly. "If you are able to make me feel as sexually active as before, you deserve every drop." She said, and then removed her hand from her chest and placed it back onto her lap. "Now, will there be any further orders…" She said, and then smiled coyly at him. "Master?" She asked.

This made his smile grow. "Role play is it?" He asked questioningly, raising his right eye with a hopeful look.

The chocolate covered, naked, dark skinned woman's smile turned sly. "Does my master find his dessert inadequate?" She asked, spreading her arms to her sides and bowing her head toward him in a submissive form.

Cho'Gath did not say another word as he reached toward the tray and pulled it closer toward him with both of his pincers.

Karma remained still as she felt the tray she was on moved, her body moving slightly when it was moved and stopped, but she did not look up from her bow. She had decided to have a little fun and play the role of a servant girl for the master she loved, identical to story she had read during one of her travels to the Institution of War from Ionia. While she did not admit it or let anyone know, she loved to read to romance novels, especially ones about servants falling in love with their masters and vice versa.

By her 'master's' reaction, she assumed he thought of it as cute or, as he asked, a form of role play. She hoped to keep it that way, but she also would not mind if he thought of it as foreplay. To her, this was merely a secret fantasy or kink of hers

"I would like to start with your left arm, if you would please." She heard him say.

A fantasy that she did not mind experiencing with a gentleman monster that had treated her with nothing but respect since she arrived at his home… at least until this dream scenario began.

Obediently, she extended her left arm toward the sound of his voice.

* * *

_(Cho'Gath POV)_

He watched as she moved her arm toward him, waiting with restrained patience as she did so. He was Voidborn, an ancient creature from another world feared for his brutality, ferocity, endless hunger, and power who commanded armies of unspeakable horrors. If he so chose, he could overpower the defenses set up around the Institution, devour anyone in his way, and feast upon the world.

However, he restrained his primal, instinctive urges for this woman, allowing her to indulge in her strange role play.

While he had seen many women, both in and out of the League matches, he had always had an eye on the lovely woman before him in mind and resting in reality. She was a modest woman who wore clothes that covered most of her body. She was an independent woman who worked and fought for what she believed in. She was a woman of unimaginable spiritual power and strength of will, able to bring those same powers and strengths to bear against her enemies. Finally, she was an extraordinarily beautiful creature the likes of which he had never seen in all of his countless centuries.

When her arm stopped, he tilted his head to the sides. The left tilt of his head showed him most of her body. He saw her right arm still outstretched, her still-chocolate covered breasts, the right one without the cherry on top which revealed a hard dark brown nipple, her forehead that he could see had little dabs of chocolate on them from where he had explored her anal cavern to her mouth, and the chocolate sauce on her body was beginning to slide off her body. The right tilt of his head did not reveal as much, but he did get a nice side view of her perfectly curved ass.

He reached out, but instead of gripping her arm he picked up the chocolate covered marshmallow near her legs. He then raised the large, soft sugar cube to her head, but did not bring it completely to her head. "Lift your head, but keep your eyes closed. I want all of this to be a surprise." He said with a light chuckle to himself.

He watched as Karma did as he had asked, raising her head but keeping her eyes closed, revealing to him that she had a dab of chocolate on her chin as well. He brought the marshmallow to her lips, but did not place it against her dark red lips, though he did see her nose twitch slightly at the scent in front of her. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." He said.

When she did, the rough red muscle waiting like an altar, he placed the soft treat on her tongue. "Retract your tongue, but do not swallow or chew that and leave your mouth open." He ordered in a pleased but commanding tone as he took his claw away from her.

He watched as she did as she was told once more, pleased with her obedience.

With that taken care of, he turned his attention to her left arm, silently amazed that she had kept it still all this time, and then adjusted his chair so that he was closer to her.

Once he was satisfied with his position, his ten foot tall sitting form only inches from her arm, he opened his mouth and began leaning toward her, engulfing her arm into his mouth. When he was halfway from her elbow to her shoulder, he closed his mouth and let his tongue wrap itself around limb, gently sucking the chocolate sauce off while at the same time tasting and feeling her smooth and flawless skin, while he lightly nibbled her arm with his sharp teeth, being careful to not bite down or draw blood.

* * *

_(Karma POV)_

Karma was confused for a moment as she felt warm air on her arm for the first time in a while. The chocolate sauce had become more of a cold covering due to their discussion earlier, but now it was warming up. The fact that Cho'Gath wanted her to keep the marshmallow in her mouth, similar to the pig with the apple in its mouth during their dinner she guessed, made it awkward for her to tell what was going on, especially with her eyes closed.

All she could really do was hear, of which she heard his breathing and her own excited heartbeat, and smell, which was mostly the scent of chocolate and her sweat. By having her mouth opened, she was more tempted to breathe around the marshmallow, hoping to melt it and preventing her from breathing through her nose.

And then she felt shivers run up her spine as she felt something compress around her arm, engulfing it in warm wetness. Another shiver ran up her spine as she felt something wrap around her arm. It was large, wet, warm, and moved like a snake. Quickly, she was able to identify it as his tongue, which meant that her arm was now inside his mouth.

As strange as the concept was in her head, she did not find it to be an unpleasant experience. On either side of her arm, she felt his two large fangs, both of them naturally bent to the sides and allowing her arm to rest atop them, near the bottom of his jaw. She recalled that his teeth were angled this way, the reasons unknown to her due to his species, but she was grateful to not feel those sharp points of his upper jaw.

Oddly enough, she found herself breathing heavily as his tongue continued to wrap and lick around her arm, causing her chest to heave and her chocolate covered breasts to bounce slightly. She even felt her cheeks warming as she enjoyed this… and found herself becoming turned on by this…

* * *

_(Cho'Gath POV)_

With her eyes still opened, though most of his concentration on her arm, he watched her breathing increase and her chest bouncing with her deep breaths, almost hypnotically.

As he sucked and licked her arm, most of the chocolate sauce off now her skin, he realized that his trousers had become much tighter than before, both in this world and in the real one. Somehow, this woman had managed to arouse him, a feat that had only one other time been accomplished by a female Voidborn centuries ago.

Was he really attracted to this human in that way? Was it simply because he had her covered in chocolate? Perhaps it was the role play she had employed?

He asked these questions and more, unknowingly sucking her closer toward him, as he thought of the answers. In a way, maybe more, he was indeed attracted to this human because of her mind, strength of will, dedication to her ideas, and, to a less extent but what could be considered a bonus, her looks. Even if she was not covered in chocolate, his alien tongue would detect a number of different flavors and tastes on her skin alone, and then amplify other flavors and tastes, such as her saliva and sexual juices. Finally, he did find her choice of mindset amusing, but it was her condition of not biting or killing her that aided in his arousal.

Truth be told, the Voidborn did enjoy consuming his prey whole and alive in the way he had heard some refer to as 'vore'. The sensations of feeling them wraith and wiggle down his throat and stir within his stomach were all rare and grand sensations, though he had to employ a tremendously large amount of self-restraint. Once he had the taste of warm, fresh blood on his tongue, there was little hope of him overcoming the primal nature of his species and tearing into his prey's soft, succulent meat.

It was not until he felt two small, soft, points poking at the end of his throat. His thoughts were interrupted, Cho'Gath realized that he had taken in Karma's entire left arm and nearly a fourth of her chest, his jaws opening and stretching to allow for him to do so.

At first, he thought of biting down, his primal hunger returning.

He felt the need to eat. He felt the need to devour. He felt the need to consume and grow.

His eyes became dilated, his jaws closing around her arm.

He made a quick glance to his prey, the one who he would soon devour to grow, and then his blood slowed.

Karma's eyes twitched in pain, his teeth pressing painfully into her skin, but she did not speak or open her eyes. Her lower lip quivered, but no sound came forth other than the sound of her rapid breathing. The marshmallow within her mouth had melted slightly, but still remained there.

His eyes returned to normal, and he began to retract himself from her, backing away and letting her arm free of his mouth.

* * *

_(Karma POV)_

Karma let out a small breath of relief when she felt his fangs retract from her skin and the pain residing. She had been worried when she felt the sharp points tease at her sensitive skin, fearful that he would take off her arm and a good portion of her torso.

The worse part of it was that she could not open her eyes to see what he was doing. And then she felt the warmth wetness of his tongue and mouth leaving her, exposing her arm to the chill of the air.

The unknowing and not knowing were driving her crazy, but she was able to hide this by maintaining and touching her inner strength. Though it was difficult, she had done this many times before to weather the greatest of mental stress.

When he had completely taken his mouth from her arm, she shivered slightly at the feeling of wetness and rapidly chilling of her arm. She continued to breathe past the marshmallow in her mouth, though she knew that it was not as large as before, but she did feel the urge to swallow the built up saliva, chocolate, and sugar that was continuing to gather in her mouth.

"You may swallow, Madam." She heard him say.

She nodded her head slightly in a bow, and then closed her mouth. She gathered the contents of her mouth together, her right cheek bulging for a moment as she did, and then swallowed. A moment later, she opened her mouth once more, revealing to him that it was indeed empty.

"Open your eyes and close your mouth." He said.

Once more, she nodded in a low bow before opening her eyes first, and then closing her mouth. As she looked at him, she moved her left arm back in the offering submissive-stance it had been before.

She did not speak, but only looked at him with eyes that showed an unmoving calmness… and curiosity.

Cho'Gath appeared to be at a loss for words, though his tone said differently. Instead of a snarling smile, he wore a frown that spoke of his uncertainty.

He closed his eyes and pushed him up. "I believe now is the time to leave. Thank you for indulging me, but-"

"Cho'Gath." She sad, interrupting him.

He went silent then and looked at her curiously.

Karma took a deep breath, and then brought her arms together in her lap, one coated in chocolate sauce and the over covered in a sheen of saliva past her shoulder. She smiled at him then. "Are you not going to finish?" She asked with a sly smile and a seductive ring in her voice.

The Voidborn looked away for a moment, thinking, and then back to her. "I am sorry, but I do not think I will be able to control myself. I very nearly bit your arm off, a condition you said I could not-" He began, but stopped when she shook her head. He put his claws together, appearing to patiently be waiting for her.

"If you will allow me Master, I can handle that." She offered.

Cho'Gath thought about that. On one hand he did want to finish his little dream sequence and see what her offer included, and on the other hand he was worried about losing control of himself and devouring her, even if they were in an artificial world within his mind. While there was no effect beyond this, he was still unsure of revealing his truly carnivorous side.

As he thought, she titled her head, the smile remaining on her face. "Master?" She asked, bringing him out of his private thoughts. "I will keep your inner beast contained so that your mind may remain in control." She said.

After a time, and when he did not reply, she moved, standing up and stepping toward the end of the tray, but not off it. She then crouched down, wrapping her arms around her legs, her face inches from his.

Finally, she leaned toward him, her forehead touching his, and spoke. "Let me strengthen your will, Cho'Gath, in return for revitalizing mine." She whispered.

He felt his pulse stop, and then held his breath. He felt something inside him grow, and then shrink. He didn't know what she did, but she had done something when she placed her forehead against his. Strangely enough, he felt an odd calm he had never felt before course through him.

After a few seconds, she leaned back, removing herself from him, and sat herself down on the tray, the chocolate sauce no longer bothering her in the slightest despite it being cold. She did not speak, but looked at him patiently, eagerly even.

* * *

_(Cho'Gath POV)_

For the first time in his life, Cho'Gath did not feel the hunger that had first driven him to the world of Runeterra. Where there would normally be a deep need and desire to feed on anything and everything in sight, there was a feeling of peace and… calm. He still felt his hunger, but it was not nearly as strong as before. His hunger felt as if it was dull numb within his psych.

Overall, he did not feel the need to feed, which allowed his mind to focus on other things… things he would otherwise have not thought of. One such example was looking at the woman before him in a new light, so to speak.

Slowly, he leaned toward Karma, who did not move but only watched him.

When their heads were near one another, only a few inches separating the two of them, he felt a new instinct that he did not know of. Following with this new instinct, he titled his head, drew his lips closer together, and leaned yet closer to her.

His monstrous, inhuman-sized lips, and teeth, met her small, soft lips. He closed his eyes, not knowing that she did the same, and raised his left claw to the table for support and his right claw lightly gripped her left arm over her elbow to draw her closer to him.

Unceremoniously and inexperienced, he kissed her, though it was a difficult thing given their facial structure differences and sizes, but height, oddly enough, was not so much of a problem as he was sitting and she was on her knees on a table and tray.

When he felt her tongue moving around his bottom front two fangs, her small red muscle easily passing through his oversized lips and began to trace the V shape of his fangs. Surprisingly, this only served to further his arousal, prompting him to slightly open his mouth further and extend his own tongue.

Their two muscles met, mostly inside of his mouth, and he let her lead. She swirled her tongue around his, a low vibration emanating from the inside of her throat, and then began to suck his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

_(Karma POV)_

To say his tongue was a large intake would be an understatement. His tongue was roughly four inches in width and two inches thick, almost too big for her to take into her mouth. How it ever got all the way through her body she would never… actually she did reason that he could have curled it up so that it would fit, but become thicker.

To her delight, he complied by allowing her to suck in as much of his tongue as she could fit into her mouth. It was much more difficult than she originally thought, some of his tongue forcing her to angle it to the sides of her mouth, making her cheeks bulge. In addition to her mouth being full, she enjoyed the overflow of their saliva that was building up and leaking out of her mouth from her lips.

The buildup became so bad that she was forced to swallow, unintentionally swallowing his tongue as well. The act made her eyes widen in shock, but then she lowered them, her cheeks warming, when she felt him moving her tongue.

Oddly enough, this did not make it as hard for her to breathe, though it did fill her throat considerably. She could still breathe due to it being flat, but that was only because she was able to control and alter her breathing.

* * *

_(Cho'Gath POV)_

When she swallowed his tongue, which was a surprise to him as he enjoyed the taste of her saliva, he let his muscle slide down her oral canal and throat. He then pushed it down further into her body, down to her stomach, and felt a hand on the right side of his face.

He opened his eyes to see that hers were half closed and that she had placed her left hand on the side of his face, presumably on his cheek. He also saw her angling and tilting her head, granting him further access to her throat.

After a few seconds, the tip of his tongue met with the warm acids of her stomach, only from her mouth and not from her intestines. He gently pushed his tongue along the sides and bottom of her stomach, even finding some leftover paste and chocolate, though most of it was mushy from her digestion.

Ignoring the minor warmth of her acid, he pushed a little more of his tongue into her stomach, partially filling her, and then began to retract his tongue before pushing his tongue inside of her again, a little more this time. He repeated this cycle of pistoning his tongue into and out of her throat and stomach, hearing her begin to moan through her nose and her breathing becoming more rapid.

His sensitive nose then picked up on a sweet, flavorful scent coming from below.

He looked down as best her could and saw her right arm moving slightly and unable to see from her elbow down.

Curious, he pushed more of his tongue into her, much more than before, and filled her stomach completely. He then stopped, leaving his tongue there, and moved both of his claws to her shoulders. Finally, he stretched and opened his mouth further than before, making his mouth akin to a large maw of teeth, and then he engulfed her from her head to her breasts, moving his claws down to her elbows as he did.

This action caused him to raise her a little and expose her chocolate covered ass to him completely, as well as her feet, but she did not struggle. Instead, she wrapped her left arm around his head, seemingly encouraging him to go deeper.

* * *

_(Karma POV)_

Karma was completely turned on by this point as she felt him moving and sliding his tongue into her stomach. She let go of her self-restraint and began to rub her clitoris with the index and middle fingers of her right hand, masturbation being something she had never done before, but the feelings of him doing this to her drove her over the edge.

She breathed heavily from her nose as her heart pounded in excitement. She could hardly believe that she loved this, actually loved and enjoyed every action from the cold feeling of chocolate on her skin and the violation of her stomach.

When she felt him fill her stomach with his tongue, actually fill her completely, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moved her fingers down to her labia and rubbed the bundle of nerves there, staining herself with her juices and the chocolate around her fingers.

She looked back to him when she felt an increase in warmth over her face and neck, and saw a dripping, wet maw of teeth and stretched skin.

Inwardly, she smiled… and then he descended on her.

In a second, she was face to face with what looked like a large, red uvula. She resisted the urge to lean toward it and rub her head against it, knowing that during so would like cause him to gag and possibly harm her.

Still, she was not afraid by the fact that he had engulfed her head, but rather she was fascinated. The inside of his mouth and throat were large, wet, and warm with enough air for her to breathe, though it was like breathing through a thick and humid mist. His tongue still being inside her mouth and stomach made it difficult for her to move and take deep breathes.

Even with this however, she continued to rub her labia and pull his head closer to her, silently encouraging him to engulf more of her. She'd do her best to keep her hands at least to his jaws so that she could stop him, but she hoped he would remain under her mind soothing technique for the duration of their encounter.

It was a technique she had developed to go along with her pressure point knowledge and occasional massages, which was very effective on humans and yordles, but she did not know how well it would work on others such as Cho'Gath or even ones like Volibear. By the way Cho'Gath was acting, it had worked as she intended, though she was not sure as her head was now inside his mouth.

She felt a pressure on her left elbow, like he was pushing down. She pushed back with her arm, trying to keep him from taking anymore of her inside him, but he was much stronger than her. More and more, she found her arm being pushed further down and more of it entering Cho'Gath's mouth.

Still, she was torn between fear of being eaten and the thrill of the unknown threat.

When he finally managed to push her arm down to her side, she was left unable to resist him as her took in more and more of her body, now down to her belly. She then felt him removing his tongue from her body, the long, thick muscle pulling out of her stomach slowly, like she was throwing up but desirable.

Once he had fully retracted his tongue from her, she took a deep breath of the moist, warm air inside his throat, her heaving chest and making him produce a gag-like sound and some spit to splash against her face. She let out her breath only to begin breathing heavily as she tried to control her wild heartbeat as she neared her climax. His tongue working over her body did not help her regain any self-control.

* * *

_(Cho'Gath POV)_

Sucking the chocolate sauce off of her did not prove to be as effective as he had first thought, so he decided to remove his tongue from her stomach, reluctantly by the slow motion, and began to lick the rich, creamy sauce off her body, reaching her right arm down to her wrist and her waist.

His eyes dropped a little as he tasted some of the sweet liquid from her body before, the name of which escaping him at the moment.

He moved his tongue lower, down to find her right hand.

* * *

_(Karma POV)_

When she felt his tongue on her hand, she moved her left hand to her labia lips and held it open as she guided the tip of his tongue to her womanhood. She remembered his ministration of her body earlier, specifically how he pushed his tongue deep into her cervix and filled her womb. While she was not looking for that kind of pleasure, she did want him to bring her to orgasm.

As she did this, she felt him withdraw himself from her, exposing her now clean but saliva covered body to the much cooler air of the room.

When she was fully out of his mouth, she took a sharp breath of the air, and then gasped when she felt him lift her up with his claws. She could only watch in shock as he easily raised her up, but she did not move her hands from where they were.

* * *

_(Cho'Gath POV)_

After raising her up, Cho'Gath began to wrap his tongue around her legs, the wrap awkward as she held the tip of his tongue between her legs and absorbing the sweet liquid of her body, but he managed to wrap his long tongue around her above her knees once and twice below them.

He then angles her legs toward his mouth and pushes his tongue into her quivering, pulsing, liquid producing opening, gently but continually pushing it into her tight and squeezing form. Before, it was not this tight, but he guessed that was because she had convulsed, as some of his books had called it.

As he pulled her more and more into his mouth, he heard her moaning and breathing heavily, gasping and screaming now and again. When all of her legs, up to her stomach, were inside his mouth, he moved his claws to the undersides of her shoulders, at her armpits.

With his tongue around her legs, he was able to keep her thrashing down, but he found that the tingling and minor tickling of her legs and toes against the walls of his throat pleasing. Finally, he pushed his tongue as far into her body as he could and as much of his tongue that will fit.

* * *

_(Karma POV)_

Karma took in a sharp breath as she felt his tongue penetrate past her cervix, her walls squeezing against his tongue, and arched her back as she felt her climax fast approaching.

Her chest heaved with her heavy breathes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she was unable to control her primal urges. Her vision became unclear as spots appeared in her vision. Her body then began to shake as she felt more of his tongue enter her.

Finally, as she felt her womb fill completely, she arched her back, her head angled as far back as it would go, and screamed in absolute bliss. Her toes curled inside his throat, her hands pull hard at her hips as she opens them as best as she could, and her entire body shaking.

For the second time in the night, she feels an orgasm ravage her body, but this one felt so much better. Whereas others would believe themselves to be in heaven, she felt as if the whole of nirvana had just washed over her body and mind.

* * *

Cho'Gath closed his eyes as he drank up the bounty of her juices and sweat, her body now clean of chocolate sauce, replaced by his saliva and her sweat. He feels her squeezing down on his tongue, but ignores it as he concentrates on the feelings flowing through his throat from her legs shaking.

After nearly a minute, he feels her body stop shaking, and then he lowers her down onto the table, away from the tray, and begins to remove his tongue from her. As he does, he hears her moan breathlessly, and then feels her hands on his tongue as he retracts his muscle.

Once all of his tongue has been removed from her body, he then begins to lean back, letting her legs free of his mouth. As he does, and her feet come to the bottom of his mouth, he feels her feet and toes stroke around the tip of his tongue for a few seconds, but she then pulls her own feet out of his mouth.

Finally, they were both separated from one another. Cho'Gath licked his lips, savoring what remained of her juices and sweat on his lips, and leaned back into his chair. Karma pushed herself up off the table, coming to rest with her legs hanging over the table from her knees, and tightens her fingers around the corner of the table.

Their eyes met… and Karma smiled as she continued to breathe heavily from the experience and her recent orgasm.

Cho'Gath wiped his forehead with his left claw, a bit of sweat coming off his pincer, and looked at her with a satisfied grin. "You seem quite pleased with our experience, but you may return to your own body at this point." He informed her.

With a sultry smile, Karma shook her head, and then pushed herself off the table toward him. Her legs were unsteady, causing her to nearly fall, but she caught herself. She then stumbled toward him, the monster only watching her, and then sat down on his right leg. Leaning toward him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself up further, closer to his face.

She closed her eyes and licked her lips, and then blew a breath of warm air onto his lips. She then opened her eyes and stared into his, a twinkle in her emerald green eyes. "I'm already there." She whispered.

Cho'Gath's eyes widened and he felt something in the real world wrap around his neck and a warm, wet spot on his face.

* * *

Cho'Gath's mind snapped back into reality and he dropped his book from his right hand and the glass of wine from his left. The book lightly landing on the floor on its back, still open, and the glass of wine spilling out on the carpet.

He brought his claws up and pushed back his attacker, and then saw who it is. "Karma? How did you get down here?" He asked, truly shocked, and then noticed that she was wearing something very different from before.

Instead of the clothes she had before, she appeared to be wearing only a black jumpsuit that covered her shoulders and hips. Her hair, short and brown-black, was down, the hairband missing from it, and she was smiling at him with a sultry smile.

She only smiled at him, her arms still around his neck, and tilted her head at him. "You didn't think I'd just stay in my room, did you?" She asked.

When he looked at her confused, well more confused, she ran the fingers of her right hand across the left side of his neck and face as she spoke. "I've been drugged before and developed a way to make my body move when it otherwise would not. It's saved my life several times, but this is the first time I've ever used it while my mind was not in my body. I may have bumped into a few things on the way here." She said, adding the last part with a devious smile.

The Terror of the Void appeared to be thinking on what she said, and then he broke eye contact with her as he looked down, shaking his head as he did. "Once again tonight, you surprise me." He said, and then picked her up off of him, with her complying. He then sat her down on her feet onto the carpet before standing himself. "However, it is very late now. Why, I am sure it is three or four in the morning by this time." He said, turning to the grandfather clock in his study.

When he saw that is indeed fifteen after four, he turned back to her. "Come with me, and I will walk you to your room." He offered, extending his right claw to her.

Karma took his claw in her left hand, her fingers wrapping around one of the pincers, and she looked up at him. "Also, that was my… first time with another…" She said, her cheeks turning a rosy red as she spoke. "Sexually." She added.

With his left claw, Cho'Gath brushed her hair back like a comb. "It is time to sleep my dear." He spoke softly, and then gently began leading her out of the study.

She follows, not letting go of his claw, and continues to blush. "If possible, will you be my first?" She asks, looking up at him as they walked.

* * *

_Wow. That took longer than I thought. Anyway, review as you would, but remember that this is fan made. I realize that both characters may not have been completely in character, but then again these are two characters who are or were rarely mentioned in the Journal of Justice. Please use constructive critism, but if I made a mistake, please point it out in a PM or review.  
_

_The contest mentioned above ends September 29, about 6 weeks from the time of this coming up._


	2. Chapter 2: Negotations Have Ended

_**Author's Note:**__Here it is, the second chapter, however I am pretty sure some of you will be disappointed by this one. It does have one scene that could be considered a lemon, but nothing like the previous one. This is purely for character personifications and setting the ground work for my next project.  
_

_As to the contest, the winner will be announced Monday the 30rd._

_Without further ado, and taking place immediately after the previous one, chapter 2, **Negations Have **_**_Ended_:**

_Skins used: Traditional Karma, Gentleman Cho'Gath, Classic Kog'Maw, Classic Kha'Zix, Classic Kassadin, and Overlord Malzahar_

* * *

Cho'Gath only shook his head as he smiled a small, monstrous smile at her. "I will have to politely decline, Madam." He replied, taking small steps so that she could easily keep up with him.

Despite his calm answer, it had been a forced answer for both her safety and stature. He was a Void born monster from a world outside of hers. Plus, she was an unwed woman, a virgin even from what she told him, and, while he did feel a warmth on the inside at her offer, he could not accept it. He wanted to accept it, to lay with this woman in bed, but did not and would not say why.

After all, now that he was a gentleman, he knew that to bed a woman solely for carnal pleasures was an act that could result from something unwanted.

He felt Karma's grip on his claw tighten and her other hand on his wrist. He turned his head and saw her smiling up at him. "You really are a gentleman, aren't you?" She asked with a hint of curiosity.

The Voidborn was about to speak, but then paused when he felt something underfoot. Curious, he looked down and raised his foot to find that he had stepped on a broken clay sculpture. He then turned his head to Karma, who had stopped as well, and saw her blush and look away. He chuckled lightly. "Do not worry. I never much liked that one anyway." He said reassuringly, and then began to walk once more.

He knew that the sculpture had not been knocked over earlier that night, which led him to believe that she really had walked her body all the way to his study. How she found it, with this being her first time in his manor, he did not know. Still, he found her ability quite remarkable.

He put his foot down past the broken pieces, planning to ignore it and let a voidling or servant clean it up later, and continued to lead the way to her room. Along the way, he noticed that there were other items either off balance, tilted, knocked over onto the floor, or broken from a fall. He did not mind, really, as they were all replicates of the originals. As much as he disliked it, the Institution did not allow him to keep priceless originals of famous artists, except for what he found in Icathia and only if the ones such as Ezreal did not claim them.

Karma slowly nodded her head, still not looking up at him. Instead, she just waited quietly for him to speak. She was relieved to know that she had not damaged anything important to him, but she was still ashamed that she had damaged something of his. All throughout the night, even to the dream, he had been a true gentleman to her; mostly.

"When did you develop that unconscious walking trick, and could you tell me more about it?" He asked with a curious tone in his voice. At this point, he was really trying to find out more about her as she had, in general, become an interest to him.

For lack of better wording, he thought of himself as in love with her, but he was not sure if it was the human feeling of love or simply another of his interests with the woman. However, that mind soothing spell of hers was… something else.

Karma turned her head to him before he began walking again, and she followed him, still holding his pincer claw and wrist. "That technique is… a secret." She said.

How would one go about explaining their ability to control themselves subconsciously? For Karma, it was possible because of her strength of will, but it was likely impossible for any other. Also, she did not know how far she could take that ability. She was not willing to take the tests and subject herself to find such limits.

If she went too far, she could end up causing more harm to herself and others just to find out about her questionable ability. Still, it had proved helpful in surviving, and that was all that mattered.

Cho'Gath nodded his head in understanding. "Very well then. However, I would like to request that you not do this again within my manor. There are certain rooms here that visitors… are not allowed to enter." He said.

Karma looked at him questioningly. What could these rooms be for?

"Such as the voidlings' holding rooms, the servants' quarters, and my personal quarters where I… well, that one's locked down." He added.

The first two sounded normal, but the third made Karma raise a questioning eyebrow toward him. "May I ask what is in this private room?" She asked.

The Voidborn was silent for a time, and then answered. "Now now my dear, you know very well that some of us have secrets we cannot tell others. I believe the term is a skeleton in the closet." He said.

Besides, how could he explain his otherworldly, Void-unique urges and pleasures? Devouring, feeding, gorging himself. There were many things he, as a Voidborn, enjoyed that others looked upon as horrible, monstrous, barbaric, and other things, but he reasoned that other people did the same when alone. After all, Noxus and Zaun were known for such things.

Karma was then silent as she followed him, but her mind began to wander as thoughts came to her mind.

Cho'Gath was a Voidborn from another world that was said to have once tried to conquer Runeterra, but they failed. Icathia had had some connection to the Void, but now it was just a lost city of ruins; how some people still managed to find it she would never know. What she had learned from her host was disturbing, but at the same time insightful and reassuring in a way. Still, she was curious about him and his secrets. After all, he had just changed sides. What if he was made another deal and turned against his word?

"Here we are." He said, drawing her out of her private thoughts.

She looked up and saw that they were in front of a room, the door wide open. She angled her head to see inside and saw that the covers of the bed were unfolded, her overcoat laid on the floor, and the rest of her accessories from the night leading toward the door. At its threshold, out of the way of door, were her shoes, only the tips of them visible to her.

She then felt Cho'Gath moving. When she turned her head to him, she saw that he was stepping out of her way. She looked up at him to find his snarl-like smile looking down at her, and she smiled back, no longer afraid of the otherwise terrifying sight. She noticed that he was not as tall as before, perhaps about ten feet from the sixteen she remembered from before she passed out during their dinner. "I take it this is my room?" She asked.

He nodded his head as he looked down at her, his body having decreased in size as his stomach digested the food from earlier and distributed the nutrients to the rest of his body. Yes, that was how his anatomy worked. The more he ate, the larger he became, but his metabolism was his to control, allowing him to grow or shrink to a maximum or minimum size. He could be as small as five feet tall, or as large as sixty feet tall. The proportions, however, changed with his size, but he was never what some would tall and fat.

With his free claw, he gestured toward the room. "You'd better go to bed. If I recall correctly, you said you had a meeting early tomorrow. Well, later this morning I suppose." He said.

She looked up at him, confused for a moment, and then looked down in shame. "Actually, I do not." She said in a low whisper.

His smile did not fade, but he did tilt his head in a questioning manner.

When he did not speak, she turned her head up to look at him, and saw that his head was tilted toward her. She took a deep breath from her nose, her chest puffing out through the jumpsuit, and then let it out slowly before speaking. "I only said that because I was afraid of entering when I first arrived." She said, and then looked back down, a blush of embarrassment on her face.

He caught sight of the tint of red on her face and straightened himself. "Do not worry. After all, I did not put my name on the letter because I knew you would not have come otherwise." He said. She looked up at him then, but her cheeks were still a slight red and she wore a frown. "I also thought that you would make that same excuse, and so I had a room, three in fact, set up for your stay here." He said.

Her eyes went wide for a moment, and then narrowed. "You set this all up so that I would have to walk away and refuse your invitation?" She questioned.

The Voidborn smiled down at her. "I may look like a monster from nightmares, but I am no monster or mindless killing maniac." He informed her. He then gently gave her a pat on the back with his now free claw as he smiled down at her. "Go back to sleep, and tomorrow, if you have no other plans, you may return for another meal here. Assuming you do not mind being in the company of other guests." He said.

Karma's expression changed to one of gratitude as she smiled, but then she frowned. "You are having other guests tomorrow?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I invited my Void born comrades, Kha'Zix and Kog'Maw, to dine with me tomorrow, and I believe Malzahar is coming as well to speak of his cult." He replied, and then let out a sigh as he turned to look down the hall. "I am very much looking forward to another of our get together." He said.

For a moment, it seemed to her like Cho'Gath was acting as a father figure to the other two Void creatures. Then again, it was likely that he was as he had been in Runeterra longer than the other two and made further strives toward understanding it.

Also, she too was curious about these meetings he had mentioned. Malzahar was a given, but then he'd be more of a servant or herald to them.

Something told her that this would turn out to be another eventful evening.

With a smile and polite bow, Karma thanked him again for the dinner and for walking her to her room. After he had said good night as well, she watched him walk back toward his study, and then closed the door before walking toward the bathroom instead of the bed.

When she arrived to it, she discarded her jumpsuit, the crotch area of which was still covered in her sex juices, and stepped into the shower room. It was a seven foot tall glass container with a door and two bottles of unused washing and shampoo bottles, an orange loofah she could put on her hand like a glove, and the standard knobs and shower head, as well as a drain in the corner. She turned the water on and began to clean herself.

As she did, she paused when her right hand, holding the loofah, touched between her thighs, causing her to instinctively moan.

Cautiously and fearfully, with an inexperienced touch, she gently and slowly rubbed her sensitive womanhood with the wet, spongy glove, moaning and closing her eyes as she did. When she leaned back, her bare back touching the smooth glass wall, she opened her eyes wide and removed the loofah from her nether regions.

She let out a sigh and shook her head, reminding herself that she should not be doing such things, and returned to bathing herself, though she could not help but moan from time to time as she cleaned her more sensitive spots.

The experiences and feelings she remembered, though never really felt, were still fresh on her mind. To herself, she wandered if Cho'Gath, as well, was thinking of that…

The feeling of cooling water woke her from her trance, and she turned the hot water knob slightly, warming the water as it rained down on her. She then continued with her bathing ritual, washing the rest of her body and hair before turning off the water and opening the steam-covered shower door.

She shuddered slightly at the chill of the air outside of the small glass room, but then reached for one of the clean, dry towels. As she dried herself, she heard skittering, and then looked toward the sound, finding it at the door.

Curious, she wrapped the towel around her body and, careful not to slip, walked toward the door. She opened it and looked down to find a voidling, who then looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she crouched down toward it and wrapped her arms around her towel-covered legs. She ignored the feeling of the towel constraining her breasts, and merely waited for the tiny creature's response.

The voidling produced some sounds, like a squirrel's squeaking chattered, and pointed with its front left leg toward her jumpsuit.

Karma instantly blushed when she turned to it and saw a drop fall off from the crotch area. She then looked back to the creature and shook her head. "I won't leave it here, I promise." She said.

The voidling shook its head and pointed to her jumpsuit once more then the shower and finally the clean towels.

She followed its pointing claw, and then realized what it was trying to tell her. She looked back to it, smiled, and shook her head. "Thank you, but I will take it." She said.

It squeaked at her, like it was trying to tell her something, and then turned around.

She was about to stop it, to ask how it got into her room, but then watched as it climbed up the wall, near the door, and took the knob in its two left legs. It turned the knob, and then opened the door, after a few slips, just enough to get out before leaving the room. Finally, she saw two of its legs once more grip the knob from the other side, and then pulled the door closed.

Karma only stared for a time, amazed by the creature's ingenuity and agility, and almost forgot that it had intruded into her room. She then recalled that she had not locked the door. Muttering under her breath, she rose and stepped toward the door, and then found that it was locked… but she did not lock it.

Finding a second bolt lock, she locked the door with that as well to make sure there were no more guests while she stayed in the unfamiliar mansion of the Terror of the Void.

With that done, she turned to the dresser and stared at it for several moments, and then walked toward it. When she opened the first and top of its four drawers, she found half of it with a single layer of bras and the other half with a single layer of panties. They were of standard design, but, upon feeling the material, she found that they were of high quality.

Once more, she wandered how Cho'Gath had come into the possession of such luxurious products. Even if the entirety of his art collection were replicas, they were very good replicas.

Turning her mind away from wonder, she began to dress herself in preparation to retire for the night. While she was still a little uneasy about staying in a mansion full of creatures from another world, she trusted that Cho'Gath would not harm her...

As she laid down in the bed and closed her eyes, she recalled that he could still pull her mind from her body and into his own.

* * *

_(The Next Day)  
_

_Author's Note- Yeah, I did not want to go through the daily routine of waking, preparing for the day, and working said day. I do this every day anyway, and I am sure other people do as well, so I saw no reason to write about it._

* * *

Silently, Karma finished reading the last of the reports from Ionia before setting the papers down on her desk and stretching.

Despite only reading, writing, and speaking with her fellow Ionians throughout the day, she felt as though she had just fought a war, and by the pain in her muscles caused by the Institution's summoners, she may as well have.

As she stretched, cringing slightly at the popping of her arms and back, she looked toward her clock for the time, and then relaxed as she sighed happily. It was a quarter till seven, nearly the time she had been informed of Cho'Gath's dinner with his comrades of the Void.

She pushed herself out of her chair, stood, pushed it back up, and then began to prepare for the evening.

The morning before, around eight, she had been awoken by a knocking at her door, and then the sound of a yordle informing her that breakfast was ready. She had gotten up shortly after and was pleasantly surprised to find that a change of clothes were ready for her inside the closet. After dressing and as she left the room, she was greeted by an unknown yordle in a maid's uniform. She had asked if she enter to retrieve and have the dirty laundry washed, and then did so when Karma approved.

As the Ionian walked through the halls toward the dining room, or at least she hoped was the dining room, she noticed several other yordles and humans, all either dressed in butler or maid uniforms. The butlers wore either black or navy blue suits, while the maids wore black and white uniforms with skirts of different sizes. Oddly enough, they all seemed cheerful, or at least the ten or so she saw. She was sure there were more in other rooms however, and she also noticed that there was not a trace of any of the voidlings she had seen the night before.

After a time, she found the dining hall and was greeted by a well-dressed Cho'Gath in his gentleman's attire. Together, the two of them enjoyed a large breakfast ranging from biscuits and eggs to more exotic foods she had never heard of.

When she had had her fill, he informed her when the dinner would be and that he would see to it that her clothing was delivered to her room in the Institution. She thanked him for his hospitality before politely leaving the mansion to return to her day's work.

And now that the work portion of the day was over and she was looking forward to this evening. However, she was concerned about meeting Kha'Zix, Kog'Maw, and Malzahar. She found it odd that Cho'Gath would invite her to dine with him the same time he had invited those three. It almost seemed to her as though he intended to try and change their allegiance as well, but wanted her help to do so.

When she finished cleaning herself, she decided to dress in her traditional elder's garb, which had been delivered several hours ago by one of the maids under Cho'Gath's service.

After checking herself out in her mirror to ensure everything was in place, she went to her door and opened it. When she did, she froze at the sight of Kassadin, the Void Walker, standing several feet from her door.

She took in a calming breath before smiling and speaking. "Good evening Kassadin." She said politely.

He did not answer, but she could tell that he was staring right at her with those bright, yellow eyes of his.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, she spoke again. "Can I help you with something?" She asked with an uneasy tone. While she did not dislike the Void Walker, she also did not like him. To her, he was another champion within the League, but one with many secrets and plans.

He was silent for a time, and then stepped aside, turning his body sideways but not breaking eye contact with her. He extended his left hand toward the wall, and a purple, swirling portal appeared, revealing a dark, clouded world beyond. "I would like to speak with you." He said, and then slowly turned his head to the sides, as though searching for something. "In private." He added before meeting her eyes once more.

Karma's face became devoid of any expression as she looked from the portal and back to him. "May I ask what this is about?" She questioned.

After nearly a minute, he spoke. "I will tell you once we are inside." He replied.

"And where will this lead?" She asked.

"A place where no one may know of our meeting." He replied.

By the way he had been waiting for her, she knew that he would not be letting her through until she had spoken to him. And so, she stepped into the portal...

And then only saw darkness.

* * *

_(Enter complete darkness. Sorry, but there will be no visual aids in this. This section will just be the two speaking, mostly.)_

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked, only seeing a faint glow of light from the portal.

There was a sound, and then the light vanished. "I've heard that you visited the Terror of the Void last night and left earlier this morning." He said.

She turned, careful with her footing in the complete darkness, and hoped she was facing him. "Cho'Gath invited me to a late night dinner and I stayed the night at his home." She explained. "How did you know I was there?" She asked.

"One of the summoners informed me of your entering and leaving, as did a few of the guards. I would like to know what the two of you did that has caused him to... change." He said.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. _Cho'Gath was acting differently?_ "What do you mean?" She asked.

"He has ordered the vision wards removed from his mansion, saying that tonight was a special night and that he would not have the Institution's eyes watching him. In addition, voidlings have been seen meeting with Kha'Zix, Kog'Maw, and Malzahar." He said, and then went silent. When he spoke again, his voice had changed direction and came from her right. "The summoners had asked that I infiltrate his mansion and find out what was happening, but I thought it a better idea to speak with you first." He said.

"So you want to know why I was at Cho'Gath's mansion last night and what we spoke of?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then she spoke. "Has Cho'Gath removed the wards before?" She asked.

"To my knowledge, no." He answered.

"What about contacting Malzahar and the other Void born creatures?" She asked.

"Again, not to my knowledge." He replied.

She nodded to herself as she thought this over. While there was the possibility of deception, she knew that Kassadin was deathly devoted to his fight against the Void. Still, she would not tell him everything she had spoken to the Voidborn about, such as their new partnership and what it inquired, even if neither of them had said what they would hold from others.

"All that happen last night was that he invited me to dinner, and then he offered me a room for the night." She said. "Speaking of which, he invited me to another one tonight around this time." She added.

After what seemed like several minutes in the world of darkness, an eerie purple light showed. At first, she had to squint as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, and then she saw Kassadin's outlined figure near it. "Be very careful Karma. Those of the Void are not to be trusted." He warned her.

She turned her head from the portal to him, but was still unable to make out really any of his features aside from most of his outline. "I will, though I would like to ask a favor of you." She said.

She saw him move slightly, straightening she guessed. "What kind of favor?" He asked.

* * *

By the time she arrived at the mansion, it was dark. She had been informed by a message from the one who delivered her clothing that the dinner would be at seven thirty, and it was nearly that time now.

As she walked through the short path, Karma noticed that there were more guards and summoners than before, as well as a certain champion. Some of them she had seen the previous night, and others she had not. She could tell that most of them were curious as to why she would return to the home of the Terror of the Void.

As far as she knew, no one but Kassadin knew why she was there, and she hoped he'd keep that secret as she had requested. Of course, she would not tell him everything that happened, such as the experience with the wine and what the two of them agreed on, but she did tell the Void Walker why she was there.

When she reached the door to the mansion, she was met by a large, three foot tall voidling at the door. She stopped in front of her and watched it as it watched her, tilting its head curiously at her for a second, and then tapped on the door. A few seconds later, it opened, and Malzahar appeared.

He was dressed in a set of cloth armor, which she recognized as one his more spectacular outfits. He wore a pair of thin metal shoulder pads and a thin metal chest plate, an elaborately decorated helmet that showed only his eyes, a belt with a large yellow gem that resembled an eye on it, and the rest of his attire was a mix of purple, black, and yellow designs. At his right hip hung the dagger that he always carried with him, though its home was just as ornament as the rest of his clothing.

The two champions stood there, watching one another for a second, and then Malzahar turned around, leaving the door opened for her, and began walking without a word.

Understandably suspicious, Karma cautiously stepped inside of the mansion and closed the door behind her. She then scanned the room with her eyes, finding it mostly empty save for the Void's prophet as he moved toward another room. She had guessed that the human and yordle servants would be absent from the mansion, but she did not see a single voidling.

Slowly and cautiously, she began walking in the direction she had seen Malzahar going. As she did, she was able to hear, but not see, the skittering of voidlings. From her visit the previous night, she recognized it as the larger ones, but with a few smaller ones mixed in as well.

Finally, by following the sounds of skittering and glimpses of Malzahar, she arrived in a large room with a collection of books, chairs, two coat and hat racks, and a large table full of food and drinks.

Had she not been invited to his home yesterday she would have been surprised by the large variety of dishes ranging from whole cooked animals to bite sized pieces of raw and cooked meats to fruit and vegetables either cut or left whole. All of the food was arranged in such a way that it looked like a masterpiece, and the smells given off by the mix of raw and cooked foods, each complimenting the other in terms of smell, color, and size, forced her to swallow back the building saliva.

She did not think she was this hungry, but it appeared the display of food before her even forced her stomach to growl.

She looked away from the food when she heard her name called, and then locked her eyes with those of Cho'Gath. "Welcome back Elder Karma, and may I say you look beautiful this evening. Come come, have a seat and help yourself." He said.

Karma nodded her head slowly, and then straightened herself. She looked over the room and smiled in greeting to each of the others. Cho'Gath sat at the head of the table furthest from her, Kog'Maw sat in a high chair to the Voidborn's left, Malzahar sat next to the Mouth of the Abyss, and Kha'Zix sat at the other end of the table across from Cho'Gath.

From Cho'Gath, she received a nod of his head and his snarling smile. From Kog'Maw, who was devouring a roasted pig (a boar actually by the tusks) by tearing it apart with his mouth, she received a greasy wave with his left arm, dripping a little of the grease onto the floor. From Kha'Zix, she received an evil look and only a glance. Finally, from Malzahar, she did not receive any response from the mage.

She sat to Cho'Gath's right, leaving her in front of Kog'Maw and next to her host and an empty chair. When she did sit down, she turned her head toward a low, threatening growling sound to her right, and saw Kha'Zix staring at her with a glare.

"Kha'Zix, there is no need to think of Elder Karma as a threat." She heard Cho'Gath say. "She is merely here as a guest." He added.

She glanced to her host, and then straightened herself in her chair before looking forward, toward her plate. When she did, she saw a number of small voidlings, about a third the sizes of the ones she had seen last night.

Before she could say or do anything else, she heard Kha'Zix speak. "Why invite this woman?" He asked his host. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Voidreaver gesturing with his left claw toward her.

Cho'Gath waved his left claw dismissively. "Because she has done a great deal of good to improve and better the people and settlements of this land." He replied.

The Voidreaver produced a buzzing-like sound. "Improved and bettered for the good of none." He retorted.

The Terror of the Void's eyes turned hard as he looked at his fellow Void born creature. "Kha'Zix, I ask that you show respect to _MY_ guests, or I will lose respect for you." He said, his voice turning eerie, more... echoing like before his voice became more refined.

The Voidreaver's buzzing stopped and he snapped at the food on his plate, engulfing and devouring it angrily.

Cautiously, Karma glanced from Cho'Gath to Kha'Zix, and then to her plate, which was now full of the food she had requested. Now that things had settled down, and she hoped things would stay that way, she slowly began eating.

As she did, she glanced to the others at the table, finding Kog'Maw eating with great zealous and Malzahar taking his time as he ate slowly. Kha'Zix continued to glare angrily at Karma as he ate, but did not for more than a second or two. Finally, Cho'Gath returned to his meal, his plate nearly as full as Kog'Maw's, but held more of a variety of meats and plants.

For a few minutes, the dinner proceeded in silence, each person or monster eating their own food that was served by the small voidlings, or it did until Malzahar spoke. "Madam." He said, causing Karma to turn to him. "Would you care to leave for a time? I must discuss something with our host and Kog'Maw... something Void related." He said, adding the last part.

Karma titled her head toward him. "I take it that means business with your cult?" She questioned curiously. She knew about the cult's existence, but not its workings or organization. She hoped that it was as easily identifiable as Elise's.

The prophet nodded his head. "Even if you are interested in joining our cause, tonight is not the time for such an initiation." He said.

"Actually," Cho'Gath said, bringing both of their attentions, and that of Kha'Zix's, to him. "I have spoken to Elder Karma last night of our cause, and she has agreed to join us." He said. Before any of them could another word, he added. "However, our cause has... changed."

Karma was surprised by this as she had thought that she had only changed his allegiance, but now he was saying she had joined their cause.

Malzahar, needless to say, appeared confused, despite the majority of his face being covered, while Kha'Zix showed more attention toward the topic.

Cho'Gath turned to Kog'Maw. "My friend, would you pause for a minute or two." He asked.

Kow'Maw looked up from his feast, most of which was eaten with only about an eighth of what use to be a whole pig remaining, and sucked his lips into his mouth. A second later, he pulled them out, now clean of grease, and appeared to smile. "Okay." He said.

Nodding, Cho'Gath then turned to the rest of those present, making sure he had their attention, and then spoke. "As you all know, or partly know," he said, glancing at Karma for a moment. "We have all been preparing for the Voidborn, my comrades within the Void, to free themselves into this world, but, as we have found out, there will be opposition." He said.

Malzahar waved his hand dismissively. "The cult is equip and in training. All we need is to know when and where." He said.

Kha'Zix snickered at this, but did not speak.

The Terror of the Void nodded before he continued. "Yes, about that..." The prophet and Voidreaver looked at him seriously. "I believe we should change our allegiance to that of this world." He said.

Karma felt her heart skip a beat at the words, and then another at the eerie silence.

And then Kha'Zix roared a terrible roar as he rose to his feet, his scythe-like claws stabbing through the hard wood of the table. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD!?" He roared.

Malzahar, though visibly upset by this, only blinked his eyes in disbelief. "Lord Cho'Gath, surely you mean something else by that?" He questioned, turning his eyes in all directions. "I... I mean... That would ruin all of our carefully laid plans. All of the preparations and... and..." He said, stumbling over his words.

Kog'Maw, however, frowned and lowered his arms in a disappointed manner. "Koggy no get piles of meat?" He asked sadly.

Cho'Gath shook his head at the little Void creature. "No, my friend, no piles of bodies of the brutally eviscerated defenders for you to feast upon during and after the war. However, I will see to it that Mundo's slaughterhouse has a constant supply of farm animals coming in." He said.

The Mouth of the Abyss brightened at that knowledge and clapped his hands together. "YAY! Koggy love cow and sheep and pig and go-"

"Voidborn! Explain this betrayal immediately!" Kha'Zix roared, causing Kog'Maw to shrink back and go quiet as he tried to hide his face from view.

Cho'Gath smiled his snarling smile at his Void born comrade. "Why of course." He said causally, and then leaned back in his chair. "My former arrangement with the rest of the Voidborn was quite flawed, as it did not account for the minds of the humans and yordles that inhabit this world. Eventually, it would have left me with a bit of land that would become empty of food, water, and labors, leaving me with effectively nothing. A terrible deal on my part, as the rest of my comrades would have free reign to do as they please." He said.

The Voidreaver hissed and made that buzzing sound of his toward Cho'Gath. "We all accepted the terms of our dealings when we entered this world... and swore on our lives that we would keep our ends." He said, brandishing his right claw toward the Voidborn. "Are you forfeiting your responsibilities, Voidborn?" He hissed.

Cho'Gath's smile grew, and then he straightened himself in his chair. Placing both arms on the table, he leaned toward the hunter of the Void. "Can you keep that threat? Hmm?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Voidreaver ceased his hissing and buzzing... and then turned his head toward Karma, slowly. Within his eyes burned a promise and need to kill... to feed... to punish.

As he leaned toward her, his legs and wings preparing to launch himself forward, Cho'Gath's voice, from before he began intriguing himself into the society of humans, sounded. "Think carefully about your actions parasite... For your death will be an eternal one." He said, his tone as serious as death itself.

Karma took in a deep breath, understandably nervous and on guard after Kha'Zix's threat and tone, and kept her eyes on the Voidreaver as he spoke.

Slowly, the insect-like creature settled into its seat once more, but stared hatefully at Karma as it spoke. "You will rue this day and remember it when the others come." He said in a low hiss.

Before Cho'Gath could speak again, Malzahar interrupted, drawing both of the creatures' attention. "Lord Cho'Gath, what of the cult? I thought you had said that they and I would live... under your protection." He said.

The Voidborn opened his mouth to speak, but paused when Kha'Zix hissed out a fit of laughter.

The prophet turned from one Void creature to the other, pausing on his host. "Lord?" He asked.

Cho'Gath shook his head. "Actually, you and the cult are, or will be, liabilities when the rest of our kind enters this world. Why, with your knowledge and mastery of our portals, not to mention the knowledge you have passed down to the cultists, you and they could pose a serious threat to us, even banish us back." He said causally. "In fact, I was to devour you as soon as the rift portal was opened to ensure it could not be closed." He added. "Something I was very much looking forward to before today."

Malzahar's eyes went wide at this information... and his tone blank. "Wh... what?" He whispered.

"Oh yes. The cult of the Void was to be the first blood spilled upon our conquest, but now it will be Void blood, not Runeterran, that will be spilled first. Assuming the troops are trained by the only ones who have seen the horrors within." He said. "Sadly, you will have to work with Kassadin to ensure this happens." He added.

By the way the prophet's mouth hung open, it was clear that his world had just been turned upside down. He had been promised that he and his cult would live under Cho'Gath's rule, safe from the other Void creatures.

They would serve their Void masters willing and completely... or at least he thought they would.

Now, he did not know what to think. All of this time, all of his past years, he had devoted to the service of the Void, to Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw and his father from within the Void, and keeping the cult maintained, but now... all of his warnings were suddenly directed toward him.

Each warning, each threat, every dark promise... every malefic vision was suddenly turned on him in that instant.

The weight was... crushing.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a clash, not quiet steel against steel but close, and turned to see Cho'Gath's arm blocking Kha'Zix's claw. "Now now. It is too early for bloodshed, and I will not allow it in front of my guests nor within my home." He said, and then his voice turned hard. "Stand down." He ordered.

Angrily but slowly, Kha'Zix took back his claw and jumped backwards, his wings fluttering slightly as he did until he landed several feet away. "You are a fool, Voidborn! When this world is taken, I will be the one to devour you and become what you have betrayed." He hissed, and then turned to leave.

Cho'Gath straightened and began to walk back to his seat. "Before you go." He said, pausing and turning around. Kha'Zix stopped as well and turned his head toward his former Void comrade. The two of them stared at each other for a very tense time. "If I hear or find out about anything that has happened with one of our fellow Champions of the League of Legends or Institution of War, I promise that I will find you... and whatever the summoners do to you will seem like tickling compared to what I will bring upon you." He said, his tone and voice dark, echo-like, and foreboding.

The Voidreaver's expression turned to one of fear for a moment, but only a moment, and then he stormed out of the mansion. A sharp, cleaving sound rang out once, followed by a crash of something onto the floor.

* * *

Cho'Gath let out a sigh before returning to his seat and sitting down. He put his head into his right claw and shook his head. "He's going to take time to convince..." He muttered.

"Umm... L- Lord Cho'Gath." Malzahar said.

The Voidborn raised his head and looked back the prophet. "Please, call me Cho'Gath. I will no longer be the lord of anything for a good, long while, and even then it will be more of a governor or something of that nature." He said.

The human nodded his head slowly. "Wh- what is to become of me...? And of the cult?" He asked timidly, though he seemed to have regained some of his composer... it did not look like a lot.

Cho'Gath shrugged. "That is for you to decide. What I would recommend is to break the news to them and try to work with Kassadin. If things go well, the two of you could be heroes, leaders of the armies that found and defeated the invaders of the Void." He explained.

The human tried to speak, but no words came forth. All he could do in his shell shocked state was mumble now and again.

After a minute or so of this, Karma spoke up. "I will make sure you and your followers are not harmed, and that there will be a place for you and them to think your lives over." She offered sincerely.

The prophet turned his head down to the floor. "Over... yes... it's all over..." He said.

Slowly, he rose from his chair, and began to stagger out of the room.

As he reached the doorway, he grabbed hold of its sides for support and spoke without facing them. "I... I will informed the cult... and tell them to seek you out Elder." He paused. "Thank you for the invitation." He said, and then began to walk out of the building.

* * *

When he was gone, Cho'Gath let out another sigh before turning to Karma. "Can prophets willingly kill themselves?" He asked.

Karma snapped her head to him, her eyes wide. "What?" She asked.

Cho'Gath gestured toward the way Malzahar had left. "Could he, if he had a mind to do so, commit, what was it called, suicide?" He asked.

Karma turned her head toward the way he gestured, and then looked back at him. "I... I do not know. Malzahar is the only prophet that I know of." She informed him. She thought of it for a moment, and then shook her head. "I assume that he would avoid such a course of action as that would make him partially blind, the same way one would cease an action that causes pain." She added.

The Voidborn nodded, and turned to Kog'Maw. "Kog'Maw, my friend, you and Master Malzahar have spent a considerable amount of time together. Would you know what his next course of action would be?" He asked.

The little Void creature tilted his head, appearing confused. "Malzy no spend much time with Koggy since pretty lady of scary armor guy go to home." He said.

_(Theory crafting here. Make of it what you will, but I have my own thoughts and ideas of how and the order of when the Void-related champions joined the League/ Institution.)_

Cho'Gath was confused by this for a moment, and then smiled. "Ah yes, Kassadin's daughter..." He began, but then frowned. "Oh, right... that little transaction could prove problematic." He said.

Karma frowned at her host. "What became of her?" She asked. She had heard about the incident and, while tragic, she was curious as to what happened to woman. Was it simply moving her into the Void, or was there something much darker?

The Terror of the Void let out a sigh. "Well, she is the reason Kha'Zix came into this world, through the help of Malzahar. It would take time to explain all of it, but she was a vessel for Kha'Zix." He explained.

The woman titled her head, unsure of what to make of this but having a question. "Is she alive?" She asked.

Cho'Gath nodded. "The process of, well, birthing, for lack of a better word, my comrade damaged her mental state. For now, she is in this place, recovering from the experience." He explained.

Karma raised an eyebrow and smiled at the Voidborn. "So you do care for others?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I only felt it was too tragic of a turn of events to allow the poor thing to suffer. Plus," he said, smiling a small, sad smile to himself. "Were Kassadin to return to the Void and, on the off chance he found out his daughter was not there and had re-entered Runeterra and did so himself, he would search for her here." He added.

Karma frowned at him. "Wouldn't this be a bad place to hide her though?" She asked.

He nodded his head before shaking it. "He would be upset, perhaps even furious, but I believe myself to be the only one who could help her. After all, Kog'Maw and Kha'Zix would be more interested in eating her, no offense my friend." He said, looking toward Kog'Maw.

"Koggy like crazy lady. She funny." The Mouth of the Abyss said. "Can Koggy eat again?" He asked with a hopeful and green saliva dripping smile.

Cho'Gath nodded his head. "You may." He said, and then turned back to Karma as his friend began to eat what remained of his roast pig. "The young lady has been recovering since Kha'Zix's... separation from her. Another time, when she is ready, I could introduce the two of you." He informed her.

She slowly nodded her head. While she did not fully understand, she assumed it must have been some kind of mental stress, but the thought of Kha'Zix having spawned from the woman, something she did not like to think about, kept her from asking any more of the Voidborn. "You called Kha'Zix a parasite." She began. "What did you mean?" She asked.

The Voidborn nodded his head and began to point out orders to his voidling servers, commanding them to fill his plate silently with his two top appendages. "I called him a parasite because that is what he was when he first entered this world. Unlike Kog'Maw and myself, he required aid to do so on his own." He said. Leaning back in his chair, he began to explain. "Malzahar was the first in a long time to have made contact with the Void. From his mental and magical connection, Kog'Maw, once far more powerful and intelligent when he was in the Void, crossed over into this world to find out more of the about this world, but the act caused him to deteriorate mentally and physically." He said.

He let out a sigh. "Inside the Void, he and his father were the only ones above me, and I was their highest ranked vassal." He glanced to Kog'Maw, who was eating happily and oblivious to the two and their conversation. "Now, I am his babysitter, rather than his bodyguard, and all I have left of who he once was are memories." He said sadly.

Karma looked down sadly at this and stared at her food for a time. "How and why did you come to this world?" She asked.

"When Kog'Maw did not send word of his safe travel to this world, Dad'Maw, not his real name, ordered me through the rift by any means necessary. As Kog'Maw and I were friends, I was already prepared to do so." He went silent for several seconds. "I found the rift that was once used to invade Runeterra and, through brutal force alone, I forced my way past those barriers and into this world, where I was then captured by the Institution's summoners and explorers." He said with a bit of malice in his voice.

"Was Kog'Maw's father ever informed of your capture and his son's... condition?" She asked, hesitate for a few seconds.

Cho'Gath nodded, and his voice returned to his normal, gentleman's tone. "Malzahar sent devoted cultists through to the Void with the purpose of delivering messages, but none of them returned. There was one... but that was not of our intentions." He said.

"Kha'Zix?" Karma asked.

He nodded. "He was supposed to only show her to my master, but he instead took her from the path. I do not know what he did to her, but I know what the results were." He said.

"So there is conflict with one another even in the Void?" She asked.

"We call them parasites. How he gained favor with Dad'Maw I will never know, but he is no friend of mine." He said angrily, growling slightly. After a few seconds, he stopped and adjusted himself in his seat before reaching out with a claw to begin eating. "Even now, he feeds off of hosts, taking what is theirs for himself and growing stronger. Unfortunately for him, this world does have warriors of greater strength than him, forcing him into the role of stalker and hunter." He added with a little more of a pleased tone.

Karma truly did not know what to make of this, but she guessed his fondness for those from the Void only extended to certain ones. If Kog'Maw was his friend in the Void and now his charge, and Kha'Zix was akin to something of a shifty slave, then that meant he really had turned against his friends and family.

If so, could she trust him to keep his word?

"Cho'Gath." She began, causing him to turn to her, but he did begin to eat. "Are you sure about this? Betraying those in the Void and fighting to protect Runeterra?" She asked.

The Terror of the Void finished chewing his bite and swallowed, and then leaned back in his chair. "While I was not unhappy with my status in the Void, I will admit that I had always sought a way to elevate my status and, well, own more than an army. Though Kog'Maw and I were and still are friends, his father promoting me to be his son's personal guard, there was always this piece of me that yearned for the position of leader rather than general and soldier." He said. He then turned his head away from her and stared forward, as though looking into something only he could see. "Honestly, Kog'Maw and a few of my concubines are the only ones I care even the slightest bit for. If the others were no longer able to intervene with my life, and I could acquire land and servants of my own, then that would be fine with me." He finished.

Karma smiled a small smile at this knowledge. Despite what little she knew about the Voidborn and his standing and ranking within the Void, she could understand his desire to live as he wished. In a way, it was much like Riven's story, only from a very different perspective. "If the Institution will allow it, I would be honored to give the two of you a tour of Ionia." She offered.

Cho'Gath chuckled happily at this. "That, Madam, would be superb." He said, and then gestured toward the table of food. "For now, let us enjoy the dinner... before Master Kog'Maw devours everything." He said lightheartedly.

Karma smiled and nodded at this. "Speaking of which, may I stay the night? Ionia is a big place, and the two of you need to know which areas are the most dangerous." She said.

"Ah yes, the Order of the Shadow and Miss Syndra's domain." He said.

* * *

As she prepared herself for bed, Karma made sure her room, the same as the previous night, was empty of voidlings and that her door was locked. When she was finished, she ran her fingers through her hair, soothing it out and removing her hairband, but stopped when she noticed something on her night stand.

It was an unlabeled glass bottle of red liquid held shut with a cork on it and a small wine glass next to it.

With only a red, velvet robe on, she walked toward the night stand, sat her hairband down, and picked up the bottle.

Curiously, she removed the cork and held the bottle under her nose.

She took a small whiff... and then let out a happy sigh.

She placed the bottle back down and finished preparing for bed, and then sat down on her bed.

She did not know why he had left the bottle for her, but she was not unhappy to once more enter mind of her new ally.

* * *

Atop the roof of the manor and staring out at the darkness, Kog'Maw scanned the scenery for anything out of the ordinary.

As he did, his head snapped upward, toward the sky.

For a time, he only stared, and then turned his head downward. "Oh no. Daddy no happy." He muttered quietly to himself.

He then slowly began to make his way down and back inside. "Koggy no want to fight Daddy." He said.

He paused... and looked up at the sky once more. "Gathy find other way. Invading really only way?" He asked to seemingly nothing.

After a period of silence, he frowned and slouched. "Koggy have to think. Koggy like people here." He said.

After another several seconds of silence, he spoke again. "Koggy not know what to do." He said, and then began to reenter the manor.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry if this one seems like it ends abruptly, but I will promise that this one will not end here. After all, there are three champions who must come to terms with what Cho'Gath has decided, and then there is how the Void and its horrors will play out._

_Yes, I've decided to make this my overall tribute to LoL as well as my goodbye to making fan fictions about it solely, as I've started playing other games and I do indeed enjoy them enough to want to branch out._

_So, I hope everyone will enjoy this story and know that others are coming, but they will not be only about LoL._


End file.
